Meteor Rain
by aussie88l
Summary: Something different... Haldir, Legolas, Elrohir, and Elladan are the H4, a group of boys that are rich, powerful, handsome, but unbelievable arrogant. What will happen when one girl decides to challenge their power? CHAPTER 15 is uploaded!
1. H4 Madness

-

**CHAPTER 1: H4 MADNESS**

-

"The children of today are much different from what they used to be. They focus on learning the use of the bow, the swords, the knives. Yet what of knowledge? The languages, the arithmetic, the arts. Is that no longer important?"

As the Elf lord and ladies watched, this problem became more than a question, but a full-blown issue. Everyone was a warrior, yet no new scholars had appeared in several centuries. "Enough!" they cried, "We must do something!"

Thus Lord Elrond, King Thranduil, and Lord Celeborn set up the Middle-earth Elven Institute of Learning. It was not in Mirkwood, or Lorién, or Rivendell, but in Ithilien. With great magic, evil was cast out of a section of the forests, and the great school was built.

From all over Middle-earth, lords and ladies sent their young Elves and ellith were sent for one purpose: to learn.

- - - -

A century later:

The class watched silently as the single boy entered the classroom alone. He gathered his books and quills quickly, and exited the room, his shoulders slumped and his head hung dejectedly.

When he entered the hallway, the class quickly moved out of his way, as if he carried some deadly disease. As he walked, someone stuck out his foot, causing the boy to trip over, and his belongings spilled out across the hallway.

Andiél, a new student, took a step forward to help him, but was quickly pulled back by her new friend, Nadireth. "Don't!"

Andiél was alarmed, "Why not? The boy needs help!"

Nadireth shook her head. "That boy was forced to quit school by the H4. If you help him, they'll mark you, too!"

"The H4? What the heck is that?"

Nadireth explained, "The H4 is made up of the four most popular, rich, and handsome boys at our school. It was only yesterday when that kid tried to stand up to them, and now he's marked!"

"What does that mean?"

"When the H4 are mad at someone, they make a red mark with '_You'll be dead – H4'_ written on it. They tape it on that person's dorm door in the morning, where everyone can see it. No one would talk to a person that is marked. So you have no choice but to drop out."

Andiél almost laughed, "That's ridiculous! What did he do?"

Nadireth shrugged, "I'm not sure. Probably just said something that made them mad."

Andiél look scandalized. "What kind of assholes would force a student to quit school for such a stupid reason?! If it were me, I'd – "

Nadireth cupped her hand over her friend's mouth quickly, "Don't let anyone hear you say that!" She shook her head again. "You don't understand. They can do anything they want, because they have the power. Their fathers own this school!" She suddenly sighed, "If you had ever seen them, you'd understand, Andiél…"

The new girl frowned, "I don't think I would. That's not exactly a decent reason to go around picking on people!"

Meanwhile, the boy had finally retrieved all his books, and stood up, dusting off his robes. At the same moment, one of the teachers, Lord Agelair, make his entrance, sweeping across the hallway. When he saw the boy, he exclaimed, "Oh my! What _are_ you doing?"

The boy's eyes dropped to the ground once more, and he said quietly, "I've decided to drop out, my lord."

Lord Agelair was astonished, "What ever are you doing that for? You're one of the best students that we have!"

Before the boy could speak, a popular elleth, Cylleth, quickly pulled him aside. She whispered to him, "It's the H4, my lord."

As quick as lightning, the teacher's puzzled expression vanished and his attitude changed. He slapped the boy on the back nervously. "Good luck with the rest of your life," he said feebly, before quickly entering his classroom.

The class cast one last look at the boy before following suit, except Andiél who remained rooted to her spot, astounded by what she had just witnessed.

- - - -

Later, in the afternoon, Andiél was taking a quick tour with Nadireth of the school grounds, when suddenly everyone froze, and slowly turned their heads the same way. _There they were_, thought Andiél, _the infamous H4._

The four Elves, used to the attention, continued to slowly and haughtily make their way down the path. The leader, none other than future marchwarden, Haldir of Lorién, himself, walked one step in front of the others. His chest up, shoulders back, eyes looking straight forward – you could have never seen just a proud creature.

Closely behind him were the lords of Rivendell, Elrohir and Elladan, the famed pranksters of the group, who smiled and winked flirtatiously at the ellith they passed. An elf-maiden would gasp, quickly recover, and smile back, but by then they had already moved on the tease the next one.

Bringing up the rear was Legolas, crown prince of Mirkwood. The prince slouched ever so slightly as he walked, and while he did not have the arrogant stance of Haldir, he held his own kind of quiet, untouchable charm.

From the other side of the path, unaware of our 'celebrities', came Lord Agelair, our same teacher from this morning. With something obviously on the poor Elf's mind, for he accidentally tripped on a root, and the box he was holding came flying out of his hand.

More unfortunate was the fact that the wooden box happened to fly up and hit Haldir squarely on the forehead.

The leader of H4 froze, a muscle in his jaw twitched. If it were possible, the onlookers were even more silent than before, as everyone drew a breath, and waited for Haldir's reaction.

Time seemed to stop.

Lord Agelair, who was still sprawled out on the ground, hastily began to pull himself up, cursing to himself. He was halfway up when he finally realized the silence. He slowly raised his head, fearing the worst.

It was the worst.

The elderly Elf swallowed. Then he quickly ran up to Haldir. "My lord!" he exclaimed nervously, "I'm so sorry! Here, let me see if you are hurt."

"My lord," said Haldir coolly, "You are stepping on my _foot_."

Lord Agelair suddenly dropped to the ground. He said shakily, "I'm so sorry, my lord! Here, I'll wipe it for you!"

Haldir gave an impatient sigh, "You are wasting my _time_." Then without warning, he kicked his leg hard, sending the teacher reeling.

Without another look back, the Elf sauntered off, Elrohir and Elladan in tow.

The crowd let go of a breath they had not realized they had been holding. Some shifted their eyes, and saw that not all four boys were gone. Legolas stayed back, and walked over to Lord Agelair, helping him get back up. "Oh, my! Why, thank you, my boy."

The prince did not reply, and turned away. For a split second, his eyes met Andiél's. But not pausing for another moment, he swiftly jogged away to join his friends.

- - - -

A few days later, Nadireth and Andiél were doing laundry together. "What do you think of the H4 now, Andiél?"

Instantly, her eyes clouded in anger. "They are all selfish assholes," she said tersely.

"All?" Nadireth asked mischievously.

Andiél paused, "Well, perhaps not _all_. The quiet one…Prince Legolas…is different. But the rest are bastards!"

Nadireth laughed, "Perhaps, but you cannot deny that they are good-looking."

"Too bad that such beauty is wasted so!"

The two ellith gathered their clothes, and began to walk back to their dorms. Adariél sighed, "I really wish my mother had not insisted I attend this school. It is so far from home, and everyone here seems to be the son or daughter of some lord or rather. I feel so out of place!"

Nadireth smiled ruefully as they slowly descended a flight of stone steps with their heavy loads, "It's not so bad. We can be commoners together –– Oh!" The elleth misplaced a foot, and began to tumble forward. Without thinking, she tossed away her laundry, and reached out her arms, catching the railing. She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Phew! That was close!"

Andiél didn't say anything, but stared straight forward, biting her lip hard.

Nadireth saw her friend's expression, "What? What is it?" Seeing that she was not getting a reply, she slowly turned her head.

The laundry that Nadireth had thrown had knocked over a huge flowerpot, which had emptied itself on none other than Haldir and Elrohir. They stood there, at the foot of the steps, unmoving, their faces covered with soil.

Nadireth panicked, and scurried over to them. She fell on her knees, "I'm so sorry, my lord! I- I didn't- didn't m-mean it! I-"

Haldir glared at her for a moment, then said to Elrohir, "Why the hell is everyone apologizing to me these days?" He gave Nadireth an annoyed look, than pushed her out of the way, "You'd think that being an Elf would have allowed you to be more graceful. _Dirty commoner._" With that he turned swiftly, and started ascending the steps.

As he passed Andiél, he did not expect an angry voice to stop him.

"_Stop right there!_"

He turned to her, surprise at her outburst. "What is this? An alliance of the lower class?"

Andiél's eyes flashed, "How _dare_ you! She already apologized. Why is that not enough?" Without giving him a change to answer, and not noticing that Elladan and Legolas had also arrived at the scene, she continued, "Just because you are rich, and powerful, does _not_ mean you may treat others like they do not count. You're nothing but useless, spoiled trash!"

Haldir glared at her, furious, "You will regret those words, _my lady_." He spat at her feet, then stalked off, the other three filed past her. Elladan paused for a moment, shook his head with a sympathetic laugh, then continued on his way.

Andiél stared after them, everything that she had just said replaying mercilessly in her head. _I'm so screwed…_

- - - -

**A/N:** I hope you all like it so far! Please don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to either Lord of the Rings or Meteor Garden. I own nothing!


	2. The Mark

-

**CHAPTER 2: THE MARK **

-

> _Dear Mother and Father,_
> 
> _How are you, my dears? I hope Rivendell is just as well as I had left it. I'm doing all right. I made a new friend, Nadireth, who is very kind and helpful. This place is beautiful, though I do miss home so terribly._
> 
> _Yours, Andiél_
> 
> _P.S. What would you say if I wanted to come home to help out instead of going to school?_

_-_

> _Our dearest daughter,_
> 
> _I am glad you are doing well. Everything here is quite fine. Your father just got promoted. He is working in Lord Elrond's library now! Wouldn't it be lovely if he were to meet him? I am the same, working in the gardens._
> 
> _Love, Mother_
> 
> _P.S. **Don't you even think about quitting, young lady! **_

_- _

Andiél sighed again as the last sentence continued to replay itself through her mind. She should have known. Despite being raised as a lowly gardener, her mother had always held impossibly high hopes for her daughter. Her goal in life was for Andiél to marry into a rich and powerful family, which is why she was so enthusiastic about her going to the Institute.

Andiél bit her lip. What was she going to do? There was no way that the H4 was going to let her go without a mark, but she couldn't drop out – her parents had forbidden it!

She slowly walked out of her dorm, laboriously closed the door, and took a deep breath. She turned around.

_There was no mark!_

A small ignition of hope lighted somewhere in her. Perhaps they had let her go after all!

Happily, Andiél made her way to her first class. She saw some other students walking her way, and she smiled blissfully at them. The minute they saw her, however, they quickly looked the other way and practically raced away from her.

_That's odd,_ she thought. As she continued to walk towards her classrooms, everyone she encountered did a similar display to avoidance. She entered the room, and suddenly everyone stopped talking, and stared at her, some with fear and others haughty belittlement.

Frowning, Andiél sat down at her desk. She leaned over to look at one side of the desk. No mark. She leaned to the other side. Still no mark. But then why was everyone acting so weird?

"_Psst! Your back_!" someone whispered from the back of the room.

Andiél turned around, seeing Nadireth give her an urgent look. "What?" she asked.

Nadireth tried again, "Your back!"

Suddenly the world came crashing down on her. In one swift motion, Andiél reached behind her and pulled off the piece of paper. She knew what it was going to say, but it did not prepare her from the shock of seeing it in her hand.

> **_"You'll be dead – H4"_**

Andiél stared at in dread. _What am I going to do?!_ She could not leave, but could she stay? She knew that the rest of the class watched her quietly, waiting for her the pack up and exit.

Andiél was suddenly furious. _This stupid parchment may have worked in the past, _she thought angrily, _but now this time. The Horrible 4 has met its match! _Much to the surprise of the class, the elleth grit her teeth, and stayed.

Lord Agelair swept into the room. "Pop quiz!" he exclaimed, as way of greeting.

Momentarily forgetting Andiél's plight, the class groaned as they each got out a blank sheet of parchment, waiting for Lord Agelair to read out the questions.

A few minutes later, Andiél was concentrating hard when suddenly a flying piece of parchment flew across the room and landed on her desk. _What the-?_ Then, the same thing happened again, but from a different side of the room.

Hearing something, the teacher paused and looked up and saw Andiél looking around. Lord Agelair approached her, "What's going on?"

Andiél looked from the paper on her desk, then at the teacher. "I don't know, sir."

Lord Agelair frowned, "Don't know?" He took on the pieces, and unfolded it. "Don't know that you're cheating?!" he said angrily after reading its contents.

Andiél's eye opened wide, "I wasn't, sir! It came from somewhere else!"

Lord Agelair stared down at her, "Somewhere else, eh? Then where, Miss Andiél? Where did it come from?"

Andiél looked around again, but everyone was staring back at her blankly. She admitted, "I have no idea, my lord."

The teacher snarled, "Cheating, and then lying, Miss Andiél. That's a zero for the quiz, and for the day, as well!"

Andiél gasped at the lack of fairness. She crossed her arms, and remained in her seat.

As the teacher walked back up to his desk, another piece of paper was thrown, and hit him squarely on the back of his head. He reeled around, glaring at Andiél again. "How dare you, young lady! Get out of my class immediately!"

Andiél didn't even try to explain that it wasn't her. This teacher was idiotic. She quickly gathered her books and stomped out.

- - - -

The rest of the day passed slowly for Andiél. No matter where she went, people would quickly turn and escape the other way. No one would talk to her. As she turned a corner, on her way to her next class, she heard two ellith, Cylleth and Thradilia conversing quiet loudly in shrill voices.

"She _still_ hasn't left yet?" questioned Cylleth.

"What do you expect? The poor commoner; probably has nowhere to go!" Thradilia flipped her hair and examined her nails.

"Still! If it were me, I'd have run away by now. Think of pathetic it looks to be sticking around after getting marked!"

"She'll leave sooner or later. No one defy a H4 mark for long."

"And when she does – " began Cylleth.

Thrandilia finished, "We'll be one step closer to ridding this school of the common trash!"

The ellith laughed, and high-fived each other as if they had just told some brilliant joke. Then, flipping their long manes once again, walked off the other way.

Andiél rounded the corner, her face bright red. _These stupid, spoiled 'lords' and 'ladies'_ _could not be more wrong, _she thought, _if they think they can rid of me so easily!_ She continued walking, and saw a familiar face up ahead.

"Nadireth!" she exclaimed, "I haven't seen you all day!" Nadireth looked up in fear. Without saying anything, she turned red, shook her head slightly, and ran away. Andiél stayed rooted to her spot, her heart sinking. _Even my only friend has turned against me…_

"So this is your so-called alliance of the lower class?" said a haughty voice.

Andiél wheeled around, to see none other than Haldir himself, leaning again the wall next to her. "What do you want?" she hissed.

Haldir smirked, "Yesterday you risked everything to stand up for her, and now she won't even _talk_ to you."

Andiél glared at him, "That doesn't matter. No matter what you do, Haldir, there is _nothing_ that is going to make me drop out."

He smirked again, obviously enjoying this. "I have good news and I have bad news, my dear elleth." He paused, watching her arch her eyebrow. "The good news is that I admire your strength… and the bad news is that I will now try even harder to _get rid of you_." Finished, he whipped around and walked the other way, leaving Andiél glowering after him.

- - - -

That night, the H4 met up in their favorite club. Elladan and Elrohir were lounging on the comfortable chairs, while Legolas was staring intently at the ring on his finger. Haldir was late.

"Legolas, why are you rubbing that blasted ring again?" asked Elrohir.

Elladan chuckled, "My dear brother, you do not understand. It is not the ring he thinks he is rubbing, but the lady that gave it do him…" The elf wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Elrohir laughed with his brother, "Well, in that case, my prince, rub away! Rub away!' The twins laughed heartily.

A cold voice interrupted their banter, "Will you two ever tire of your crude jokes?" It was Haldir.

Elladan stood up, and playfully slapped Haldir on the back. "Never!" he proclaimed solemnly.

Elrohir retorted, "Aren't we in a bad mood today, eh?"

Elladan said, "Haldir's _always_ in a bad mood. That's his nature."

Haldir snorted ungracefully. "That's because nothing exciting every happens. Our lives are so _boring_!!" he said, with a dramatic motion of the arms.

"I wouldn't say it was boring," said Elrohir, as he winked seductively to the waitress, "There's plenty of fun to go around."

"That is because your mind is too simple, and all you think about are ellith."

Elladan said, "And this new girl. Andiél, or something? She's quite the character!"

Haldir snorted again, "I didn't think that she would be _your_ type, Elladan."

Elladan made a face, "I didn't mean that! She's a flat as a board! But she's quite interesting. I've never seen someone last that long after getting a mark."

Haldir shrugged, "She'll cave in sooner or later…"

Elladan's eyes suddenly lit up, "You want to bet?"

Haldir frowned, "On what terms, exactly?"

"Simple. I say she's going to stay in the Institute, and you say she's going to cave in and drop out."

Haldir smiled, "This is too easy. You're on. Elrohir, Legolas, you guys want to say something?"

Elrohir chuckled, "I'm on Elladan's side. This is one bet you're going to lose Haldir!"

Haldir arched one eyebrow, "What makes you guys so sure?"

Elrohir said, "She's reminds me of your sister, Haldir."

Haldir almost chocked on his wine, "That _twig_ of a girl, like my _sister_?!"

Elladan said, "Allana is agreeably much more attractive, but their personalities are undeniably similar."

Haldir looked a little more concerned at this observation. "Legolas, what do you think?"

Legolas looked up at him blankly, and shrugged, "They're right."

Haldir thought, _I'm going to win this bet, even if it's the last thing I do._

- - - -

**A/N:** So, what do you think? Please **leave a review** to let me know!!


	3. Face To Face

-

**CHAPTER 3: FACE TO FACE**

-

Unfortunately for Andiél, the students of the Middle-earth Elven Institute of Learning did not like the fact that a 'lowly commoner' had gone their wonderful, their incredible, their _perfect_ H4 –– and had somehow come up relatively unscathed.

Therefore, the efforts to make her drop out were quadrupled by the next day.

Everywhere she went, someone was trying to trip her…

…She entered a bathroom stall, to find that someone had barred her exit…

…She sat down on a bench for lunch to find that it had somehow been recently repainted…

…Tired, she leaned against the building wall, but was startled by a torrent of ice water poured upon her from someone on the balcony above.

As she slowly trekked back to her dorm at the end of the day, she was exhausted, cold, and the derriere of her favorite white robe was colored bright yellow. If she had wanted to spend this walk and the rest of the day alone, however (which I'm sure she did), her wish was not granted. There were two strangers at her doorstep, waiting for her.

She approached them warily, "What do you want?"

One of the Elves smiled at her brightly, "We're here to help you!"

Andiél was confused, "What?"

"You said you needed some help fending off all those cruel Elves who're trying to kick you out, so we're here to help! At your service, my lady." The Elf made an exaggerated bow.

It sounded too good to be true, but Andiél couldn't help but hope. After all, there had to be _someone_ with a heart at this place. "Thanks." Then thinking about what he said, she became confused, "Wait. I said that I needed help? When?"

The other Elf smiled, "You made everything quite clear." He started walking closer to her.

The first one held up a wrinkled piece of parchment. "Your letter, my lady." He too took a few steps towards her.

Suddenly uncomfortable, Andiél backed up, "What? I didn't write a letter!"

The Elves smiled wider, "There's no need to be shy, my lady. You said that if we'd help you, you would be willing to do_ anything_…"

Andiél swallowed, "I think that you've been mistaken, my lords…"

The second Elf grabbed her arm, "Don't be modest, my lady; there's not mistake. Just a kiss, darling…"

Realizing what was happening, Andiél threw his hand away. The guys suddenly looked menacing…threatening… She backed up some more, but the Elves just smiled wider, and closed the distance between them again.

_Dear Valar, _she thought, panicking, _please tell me this isn't happening… _She suddenly broke into a run, and started racing away as fast as her legs could take her.

She sped down the path, not daring to take a millisecond to breathe. She had heard of rape before, but she had never, _ever_, imagined that something like this would actually happen to her. She looked around her frantically. Where could she go? And more importantly:

Would anyone help her if they saw her?

The two Elves sighed. Why was she making this harder than it needed to be? They gave chase, sprinting after her. Once they were at arm's length, they grabbed her robe from behind, causing it to rip from the shoulder.

"No!" she cried, "Let go of me!"

Andiél tried to fight them off, but they were too strong. The first Elf grasped her shoulders, and pinned her to the ground, smiling at her toothily, "I knew you'd warm up to us, darling."

She could do nothing but yell and scream the best she could, but they would not stop. The other kneeled down on the other side, and seized the tear in her robe, making it bigger…

Suddenly, a voice spoke up, "**_Stop._**" It was not very loud, yet a sound you could not disobey.

Startled, the two Elves looked up. The first one stammered, "P-Prince Legolas! We- we were j-just…"

Legolas eyed them condescendingly. "Go. Now!"

The second one spoke up, "But, Haldir- he…"

Legolas interrupted, "I told you to leave." The same quietly powerful voice.

Without another word, the two quickly let go, and scampered off.

Legolas looked back at Andiél, who was curled up in a ball on the ground. After a moment, Andiél said quietly, "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me; I just despise this sort of thing." he said calmly.

"Of course there's a need! If you hadn't-hadn't come… they would have…" Unable to continue, she just repeated herself, "Thank you."

Legolas shrugged, then turned and began to walk away.

Andiél brought head down to her knees, and wrapped her arms around herself tighter. Unable to hold it in any longer, she began to cry. _I was almost raped,_ she couldn't comprehend how, or why, but she understood the simple, undeniable fact. _I was almost raped… I was almost…_

Hearing the sobbing girl, Legolas paused, and then turned back. Without a word, he watched her for a moment, and then suddenly did a handstand against the wall.

Andiél looked up at him. "What are you doing?" she asked in between sobs.

Legolas stayed upside down for a couple more seconds before coming back down. He sat down next to her, but stared straight ahead. "When I was little, a friend once told me that whenever I needed to cry, all I needed to do was do was turn upside down, in a handstand. That way, my tears could not run down the right way, so they would stop."

Andiél looked, unable to say anything.

Legolas turned to look at her, "For the next time you need to cry." With that, he rose and walked away.

- - - -

Haldir was doing laps around the lake when he was interrupted by two rather pathetic looking Elves. He rose out of the water, wrapping a towel around his waist. "Well?"

The first Elf said nervously, "We almost-"

Haldir arched an eyebrow, "You mean it wasn't successful."

The second Elf cut in, "We were doing fine. Having a little fun, ripping parts of her robes…

Haldir suddenly became angry, "Ripping her clothes?! I just told you to frighten her a bit. _Why were you ripping her clothes?_"

The first Elf whined, "We didn't know! And we did scare her, until Legolas cut in and yelled at us."

"Legolas?" Haldir mused. Then he gave an impatient sigh. "You two, stand over there." He pointed to the diving cliff.

The two obeyed, and one after the other Haldir kicked their butts into the water.

- - - -

The H4 were having lunch in the school's massive dining room the next day, when a very angry girl came racing up to them.

"HALDIR, YOU ASS!" Andiél shouted once she arrived by their table, "HOW DARE YOU- HOW _DARE YOU_ DO SUCH A THING TO ME?" Then, as quick as lightning, she raised her arm, and delivered a swift punch at Haldir's face, almost crushing his nose.

Without giving him time to recover, she then produced a piece of parchment from her bag. She continued, "You disgust me, all of you! _THIS IS WAR_!!" She slapped the paper down on the table, and then she raced off out of the room, just as quickly as she had come.

The three sat there numbly for a moment, (Haldir was grasping his nose) but Elladan was the first to react. "Let me see that!" he said, reaching for the parchment. It was composed similar to their own 'You'll be dead' mark, but with a different message:

> "**_I'll kill before I die!"_**

- - - -

**A/N:** So, what do you think? Don't forget to review. Please!!!


	4. Haldir, Drunk?

**A/N:** This story is sort of a crossover between Lord of the Rings and my favorite Taiwanese television series, Meteor Garden, which is basically the same thing as the Japanese anime, Hana Yori Dango. So those of you that have read stories with a 'suspiciously similar' storyline to this, it's probably because that writer is doing a crossover with either Meteor Garden or Hana Yori Dango, as well.

Okay? Alright. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!! =)

-

**CHAPTER 4: HALDIR, DRUNK?**

-

_Damn, that girl packs a mean punch._ Haldir fingered his nose gingerly, as he sank down into a hot bath. Perhaps the heat would allow him to come up with a way to deal with this… Five hours later, he suddenly jumped out. _I'm a genius._

- - - -

It was a rest day from school, and Andiél was to be found in the middle of the woods. She had been bored out of her mind, so she decided to do some exploring.

Finding a small, hidden path along the edge of the tree, she followed it, and it led her to the base of a giant tree. High in the branches she spotted a small, well-constructed platform, like a tree house without walls or a ceiling.

Twenty minutes, seven splinters, and a lot of cursing later, she reached the platform, gasping at the sight before her.

_Spectacular. _

From where she was, Andiél had a clear picture of the school, the forests on the other side, and the plains that rolled past that. Beyond it all was the breathtaking horizon.

The spot had an ethereal ambiance – peaceful, quiet, tranquil. Andiél felt relaxed for the first time since arriving at the school. She sighed. Why couldn't the rest of her life be so calm and undemanding?

On top of everyone acting like she was some sort of plague, Andiél also had another problem. Her family was almost broke.

Her parents were good people, but lacked business minds, and were rather clumsy and awkward in certain situations. In the last letter, Andiél was informed that her father had recently become fired for accidentally starting a fire in the library, and she knew that just her mother's wages alone was not enough.

Andiél needed to find a job.

She was interrupted from her reverie by the sound of someone's feet scraping bark, ascending up the tree. Andiél froze. Could she be trespassing someone's private place? She didn't have time to react – this person was obviously used to mounting the branches, and already almost there. She waited apprehensively.

When the familiar blonde head appeared, she almost gasped. Legolas.

"Hi," she said shyly, once he hoisted himself up onto the landing.

He looked at her in surprise. "What are you doing here?" he asked quietly, frowning.

She bit her lip, "I found the path… and I was curious. I'm sorry."

Legolas studied her for a moment, and then shrugged. "You don't need to apologize. You didn't know." He walked past her to the side facing the school. He sat down, letting his long legs dangle over the edge. He stared intently at the scene before him.

Unsure as to what she should do, Andiél hesitantly walked over to him. Without a word, she sat down next to him, and also gazed at the view. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was filled with a magnificent splash of colors. A minute passed…

And then ten more…

She asked quietly, "Am I bothering you?"

Legolas continued to stare straight ahead. "No. You don't speak much. Not annoying."

"Oh. Thanks." She wasn't quite sure if it was a compliment, but at the moment she didn't really care. It was nice up there, and if Legolas was letting her stay, then who was she to argue?

- - - -

A couple hours later, Andiél was walking slowly back to her dorm, smiling happily. No matter what others did or thought, Legolas Greenleaf never seemed to care. He wasn't exactly 'kind' to her, but at least he accepted her, in his own way.

A voice interrupted her thoughts, "Just the elleth I wanted to speak to."

Andiél look up, to see Haldir, leader of H4, the king of arrogance himself, leaning against her door. She wrinkled her nose in dislike, "What do you want?"

He gave a tight-lipped smile. "I have a preposition for you."

Andiél arched her eyebrow, and said sarcastically, "Really? The mighty Haldir is going to honor _me_ with a _preposition? _What did I do to deserve _this?_"

Haldir chose to ignore this, and stood up straight, taking a step towards her. "I have decided to allow you to become my girlfriend." Andiél blinked. _Did he just say what I think he said? _Taking her silence as an invitation to continue, Haldir did just that, "I give you permission to walk behind me around the school." He paused. "And if there's no one around, maybe even at my side." For some reason, he looked quite proud of himself.

Andiél continued to stare at his blankly. Knowing that Haldir wouldn't recognize a joke even if it whacked him on the head with Gandalf's staff, she decided that either he was insanely drunk or had gone temporarily insane. "What are you _talking_ about?"

Haldir frowned, "Have you been listening to what I've been saying?"

"Actually, yes. And none of it is making a whole lot of sense," she said matter-of-factly. It was late, and she was definitely not in the mood to deal with a drunk Elf. With that, she walked past him, and started to unlock her door.

If Haldir was expecting any sort of reaction – honored, flustered, thrilled, the like – this is _definitely_ not it. He frowned and pulled her back. "Are you sure you're listening to me? I'm offering you the chance of a lifetime here! What elleth would not want to be _my _elleth?" He rambled on, "You would live in luxury; there's nothing in this world that riches cannot buy."

Andiél stared at him in anger, not believing that someone could actually be arrogant enough to say those words. She was furious. _First he tries everything he can to make my life a living hell. Then suddenly, when he decides that he's had enough, randomly decides he needs a girlfriend, he just expects me to all of sudden welcome him with open arms? _

She pried his fingers off her arm, and seethed, "Haldir. I realize this may be quiet a shock to you, but _I don't like you. _There are things that you will _never _be able to buy, and _I_ am one of them!" With those last words, she whipped around, entered her dorm, and slammed the door.

- - - -

The next day, Andiél was on a job hunt. For the first time, she realized how incredibly huge the school grounds were. The campus was divided into four sections.

On the southernmost side was Primary Education, which was for elflings ranging from 100 to 999 years of age. In all, it only took fifteen years to complete this program, and elflings could start at the beginning at any age. After that, elflings were sent home until they were old enough to go on.

That next part of the school was for any Elf that had past their millennium birthday. Because there were so many students, this section was divided into two parts, Gwynieth and Tarbor. The classes here were more specialized, similar to our universities.

In the center were the dorms, as well as a giant healing building, restaurants, and a wide variety of stores. And finally, north of all this was a section set aside for purely entertainment purposes. There were lakes for swimming, archery fields, horse stables, dances floors, and stages where plays that were put on regularly.

Andiél was walking along a road full of shops when she set her sights upon a small bakery.

At the counter of said store was a petite elleth with dark brown hair, like Andiél's, but shorter. She smiled, "Hi. May I help you with anything?"

Andiél exclaimed, "Morwin, is that you?!"

The short elleth looked surprised, studied the elleth before her, and cried, "Andiél! I didn't even recognize you!"

Andiél ran forward to give her old friend a hug. "It's been so long! I didn't know you went here! How have you been? How is your family? Have you been here for long? Why haven't I seen you around? Did you know that the – "

"Whoa! Slow down!" Morwin laughed, "At least it's good to see that you haven't changed a bit." She continued, "We're all doing great. This is my first year at Tarbor."

"Dear Valar, we have so much to catch up on! Are you busy later?"

Morwin smiled, "Nope! We can do something as soon as I get off work!"

Andiél bit her lip, and said shyly, "Speaking of work, I'm kind of looking for a job right now. Do you think I could help out here?"

Her friend's eyes brightened, "I hope so! I'll go ask my boss." She disappeared behind the back curtain. Only half a minute later, an older elleth appeared. "Andiél, eh?" she boomed in a deep voice. "Where do you go to school?"

"Gwynieth."

"What year?"

"First."

"You're hired." Andiél blinked. _Whoa. Wha-?_ The elder elleth threw her an apron. "Well, don't just stand there, girl. Get to work!" She smiled at her new employee, then disappeared behind the curtain again.

Morwin smiled, "Welcome to A Piece of Cake!"

- - - -

The next day, school was actually relatively calm for Andiél. Most of the students were tired of picking on her, since she obviously was not going anywhere.

Deciding that Lord Agelair was a hypocrite and a fool, she decided to skip that class, and headed towards the woods instead – to the platform that was fast becoming her favorite spot within the whole campus.

Legolas was already there, sitting in the same position.

"Hi," she greeted pleasantly.

Legolas turned his head to look at her, "Hello."

She left her bag on the side, and went to sit next to him. "Don't you have classes now?"

Legolas gazed at the sky, "Don't you?"

Andiél shrugged, "I don't like the teacher."

He looked at her, "You don't strike me as the sort of person that would skip classes."

_That has got to be the longest sentence he has ever said to me._ "You think you know me?"

"I'm observant," he said simply.

- - - -

An hour later, on the way back to the school building, Andiél was stopped by two rather nasty looking ellith.

"Well, well, if it isn't our favorite violent-tempered trash," said Cylleth cattily.

Thradilia wasn't as patient. "Who do you think you are, leeching of Legolas all the time?" she asked viciously.

Andiél raised her eyebrows, "_Leeching_? I don't leech, Thradilia. That's your job."

Thradilia's eyes flashed. "You had better learn a little more respect, you little wench." she glared at her.

Before Andiél could react, Cylleth said, "It would be wise to learn your place, Andiél." Pausing, the elleth suddenly smirked, "You know who the Evenstar is, I assume?"

Andiél didn't fancy this suddenly change of subject. "Who doesn't?" she asked suspiciously.

"Then you must know that she's Legolas' girlfriend, as well, right?"

Andiél felt as if a bucket of cold water had just fallen on her. Quietly, she asked, "The Evenstar is Legolas' girlfriend?"

Smiling, Thradilia said, "Good thing you know who she is. Then you should understand that not only is she gorgeous, she's also the precious daughter of the lord of Rivendell."

Cylleth smirked, "Unlike _you_, _she_ has the power, the money, and the _looks_ to be good enough for the prince." She paused, then, "She's coming back to the Institute…next week."

Seeing Andiél's eyes widen, Thradilia placed a dainty hand on her mouth mockingly, "Don't tell me you actually thought Prince Legolas was actually _interested_ in someone like you." She took a step closer to Andiél.

Cylleth closed in from the other side, "He probably just felt sorry for you, you poor, pathetic little thing." She pushed Andiél – hard.

Andiél wasn't even listening to them, but suddenly felt herself being pushed – right into something solid… that spoke.

"What's going on here?" asked an angry voice.

"Haldir!" greeted Thradilia coyly, "We were just teaching this little bitch a lesson for you…"

Haldir said icily, "Did I say I wanted to teach her a lesson?"

She faltered, "N-no, but we were… I just…"

He interrupted, "Get out of here. Now! Both of you!"

It wasn't until both had scampered away when Andiél realized that she was still collapsed in his arms. She immediately jumped out and turned on him. "What did you do that for?" she asked angrily.

Haldir was confused, "What?! I just helped you!"

Andiél said coldly, "I don't need _your_ help. I can manage my own battles fine enough, thank you _very_ much."

Haldir was mad now. "What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you tell when someone is trying to me nice here?!"

She glared at him, "What is wrong with _me_ is _none_ of your damn business!" She spat at his feet, and stalked away from him, for the second time in three days.

- - - -

**A/N:** I believe someone ordered an ally for Andiél? You ask; I deliver! whistles This was _definitely_ my longest chapter to date!

PLEASE don't forget to review!


	5. Crushing

**A/N:** sigh Yes, for your information, I do know that Haldir is not, in fact, Celeborn's son.

The point of the _'their fathers own this school'_ line was a generic sentence to help explain why the H4 were so powerful. Nadireth, being the one that had been at school longer, would have wanted to impress the 'freshmen' as much as she could, right?

And it would be rather unimpressively and ramble-y to say, _"three of the H4 have fathers that own the school except the _**leader**_, who is from another powerful family_", would it not?

Oy. I swear, some of you read **_way_** too deeply into this…

-

Anyways, I would really like that thank all the _wonderful_ people that have reviewed my story. No matter what you say, I thank you for your time and your encouragement. I really hope you guys will continue, coz **you're all awesome**!

-

**CHAPTER 5: CRUSHING**

-

The sky was beginning to darken, and Andiél hurried home, angrily kicking up dust as she walked. It had not been a good day.

The problem, as it commonly did, concerned Cylleth and Thradilia. For some peculiar reason, the two did _not_ understand the plain and simple fact that she _wanted to be left alone_.

This morning was a perfect example. The ellith in question decided it would be funny if they spread the most ridiculous of rumors about her. Andiél didn't stay to hear the specifics, but she did hear the distinct phrase, "sleeping around."

This, of course, led to her thinking that the H4 were behind it.

…Which led to her running up to them, and giving Haldir a mighty kick in the cro- uh, shin.

…All the while screaming out that she was, indeed, a virgin.

…For everyone within a kilometer radius to hear.

After that, she had promptly run off, leaving Haldir staring after her, with undoubtedly shrewd ideas of why this elleth, which he was 'wooing', whatever Haldir's warped idea of 'wooing' is, had just declared her virginity.

Yeah, I know.

Catastrophic.

It was later, of course, when she learned that it was actually _wasn't_ Haldir, which then brought up the painful question of whether of not she should apologize. (Not, most likely).

She was thinking about all this, when she saw a welcome sight approaching. He seemed different today. Less melancholy…

-

> _Legolas,_
> 
> _My time at Lorién is over, and as I write I am on my way home, to Rivendell. It is my intention to stay with my father for two or three days, before departing for the Institute. I miss you, Legolas. It has been a long time._
> 
> _ Yours, Arwen_

- 

It was one of those rare moments that you would see a real, genuine smile of the face of our dear prince. _Arwen… finally._

He heard footsteps, and looked up to see Andiél walking towards him. With a smile, he said, "Andiél, you look beautiful today." Before the elleth could react, he leaned forward, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Without another word, he continued on his way, leaving Andiél rooted to her spot, feeling as if she had suddenly grown wings and was flying high above the ground…

- - - -

The next afternoon, in the bakery:

"Oooh! Really?" Morwin sighed. "They sound so… so…"

"Stuck-up? Spoiled? Pain-in-the-butts?"

Morwin had a dreamy look in her eyes. "No… so _romantic._" She sighed dramatically.

Andiél almost collapsed on the spot. "What?!" She took Morwin by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "If there is _one_ thing they are not, Morwin, it is _that_. Those boys are as 'romantic' as… as… _Orcs_." She gave a terse nod of the head, to emphasize her point.

_Well, most of them anyways, _she added to herself. _ Legolas, of course… No. I should stop…_

Morwin tilted her head thoughtfully. "I've heard about them, though. Everyone says that they are _so_ handsome, and flawless, and…"

_I could think of one that _is_ rather handsome…and flawless… ANDIÉL, STOP!_

"And they seem so untouchable. Like one of the Valar themselves…"

_Darling, **don't even** go there… _

Before Andiél could reprimand herself further, however, the door swung open, and two very familiar looking customers entered the bakery.

Elladan was laughing, "…mate. Just one more week." He looked at the girls. "Well, well," he joked, "I didn't know that you were a _hardworking_ virgin, as well, Andiél!"

The accused bristled, but did not say anything. She was invariably more interested in the Elf standing next to him.

Legolas was not saying anything, as usual. He stared intently at one of the pastries on display. After a moment, he asked, "Can I have that one?"

Andiél immediately felt her heart stop. _His voice…it's so melodic, like – uh uh. No way. Don't start. _Shaking herself slightly, she looked in the same direction. "That one?" she pointed, then turned to look at his face. _Such a beautiful face…_

He shook his head. "No. The one on the right."

Andiél would have stared at him longer, but Elladan suddenly cut in. "Hey Legolas, what are you doing? We're going to the club right now; what are you going to do with a pastry?"

Legolas answered vaguely, "It's pretty."

Elladan scoffed, and turned to ladies. "This blighter. Gets all weird every time he's thinking of a beautiful elleth." Noting the blush appearing on Andiél's cheek, he chuckled, "But don't worry; it isn't because of you."

Andiél quickly looked away, wrapped the dessert, and took the money from Legolas. "Here," she said rather crossly.

Legolas took it and turned away without another word.

Elladan gave a salute, "See you beauties later." Then he turned to join his friend.

Andiél began to mutter under her breath. "See what I mean? Pain-in-the-butts; the whole lot of them…" she rambled on incoherently.

Quietly, Morwin spoke up, "Andiél?"

A little startled by the interruption. "Huh?"

Morwin said shyly, "If it's not because of you… d'ya think it's because of me?"

_Oy._

- - - -

The next day, as she was walking to school, Andiél heard someone calling her.

"Hey! Andiél! Over here!" The elleth looked and saw Elrohir and Elladan, on the other side of the trees, having their own little picnic in the middle of the park. They had a bottle of wine, which they were sharing between themselves.

She approached them, "What do you want?"

Elladan patted the empty space next to him, "Well, sit down, my lady. Share a drink with us!"

_Since when were the H4 so friendly?_

"Morning of a school day, and you guys are _drinking_?" she asked incredulously, while tentatively taking a seat.

Elladan shrugged, "It's all good. No harm in getting the blood flowing a bitsy in the morning."

The twins continued what must have been their original conversation. Elrohir mused, "What do you think Legolas is really thinking about Arwen's return?"

Elladan shrugged again, "You never know with that guy. Known him for my whole damn life, and still can't figure what's going on in his head most the time."

"What do you mean by that?" Andiél asked curiously.

Elrohir said matter-of-factly, "Legolas is an oddball. Never says anything personal to anyone. But with Arwen, he's different. I mean, it's understandable. She's the one that's been putting up with him since the beginning."

Elladan explained, "Legolas was a silent child –"

"He's still silent," Andiél interrupted.

He shook his head, "More silent, then. We always thought he had autism or something. Bloke never said a word to anybody. I remember the four of us would be playing something, and suddenly the guy would just start crying, and leave."

Elrohir took over, "We were little; didn't understand, or know what to do about it." He paused, and scratched his chin thoughtfully. "But Arwen wasn't like us at all; she knew something that we didn't. She would always go over to his corner. Never knew what she said to him, but it always seemed to make him better."

"I don't think he would have made it, you know, if Arwen weren't there all that time. Probably would have been a mute by now."

Andiél felt her heart sinking. "They sound as if they were made for each other."

Elladan nodded, "We keep saying that they're going to be wed sooner or later." He paused, but then added, "Though by the ways things are going, it's definitely going to be later, if at all." He took a swig out of his bottle.

Andiél was confused, "Isn't she Legolas' girlfriend?"

Elladan suddenly gave a choking sound and wine spewed out of his mouth.

Elrohir wrinkled his nose, "Ew. That is _disgusting_."

Elladan gave a hacking cough, then looked at Andiél disbelievingly, "You the same elleth that's been at this school for a couple of weeks now?"

Andiél looked at him oddly, "Yeah…"

He shook his head, "You should know that Legolas isn't one to ask a girl to be his beau, lady. But your mind is on the right track, I suppose. He seems to be interested. But like I said, you never know with him. About as easy to read as… an elleth."

Elrohir changed the subject. "Speaking of elleth, did you see that new waitress last night?"

As they continued to converse about how 'busty' this new figure was, Andiél suddenly felt out of place. Telling them she didn't wish to be late, she promptly got up, and left. She almost got to class, too, before she was interrupted by someone calling out her name.

_**"Andiél!!"**_

In the distance, she saw a brunette Elf running up to her, occasionally crashing into nearby student. He was flapping his arms wildly, trying to get her attention. "**_Andiél!_**" he screamed again.

Her eyes widened. _Whoa. Was it really…_ "Taúr?"

Finally getting to her, the Elf suddenly squatted down, resting his hand on his knees, and panting heavily. "Andiél!" he exclaimed, in between heavy breathing, "You still… remember me!"

Andiél stared blankly at the comical creature before her. "Um… yeah. It's great to see you. But, uh, what exactly are you doing here?"

If she was 'poor', then Taúr's family should be called 'destitute'. She had known him years ago, when his father had dropped him off at her home because they no longer had the means to support their only child.

After panting madly for another moment or two, Taúr finally stood up. He smiled goofily, "You didn't hear about it, Andiél? My father found an old abandoned Dwarf mine east of Rivendell. Made a fortune out of all the stuff! We're rich!"

Andiél didn't know a single family that could have deserved that money more. She smiled, and said enthusiastically, "That's great! Have you started classes yet?"

Taúr scratched his head. "That's the problem, see. I don't really know where my classrooms are…"

"Oh! No problem! I'll be glad to show you around."

Taúr looked at her adoringly.

From the balcony above, Haldir watched his narrowed eyes. _Who did this guy think he was?_

- - - -

The next morning:

"Andiél?"

"Yes, Taúr?"

"Do you think I have a secret admirer?"

"Huh?" Pause. "What makes you say that?" she asked.

"I think I got a love note."

Pause. "Really? What does it say?"

"Not sure."

"Why not?"

"Can't read."

Sigh. "Where'd you find it?"

"It was stuck on my dorm door." Pause. "Andiél, it's really pretty. All red and everything."

Andiél suddenly turned pale. "Let me see that." _It better not be what I think it is. _Taúr handed it over. "Oh _crap_."

- - - -

!**!**!**P**l**e**a**s**e **d**o**n**'**t** f**o**r**g**e**t** t**o** r**e**v**i**e**w**!**!**!


	6. Arwen Undomiel

**-**

****

**CHAPTER 6: ARWEN UNDOMIÉL **

****

**-**

"What, in the name of the Valar, is _that_?!" exclaimed Elladan.

Haldir looked at the scroll in his hand. "It's supposed to be a quiz. You take it to find out how, uh… likeable you are."

Elladan stared at him blankly, and then repeated slowly, "_Likeable_…you…are?" He scratched his head. "But…why?"

Haldir narrowed his eyes, "That's none of your business! Will you help me take this or not?!"

Elladan was still very much confused, but he obliged. Opening the scroll, he read the first question. He looked up at Haldir, back at the question, then back at Haldir again. "Are you sure about this?"

Haldir stamped a foot, "Yes!! Just read that damned question already!"

"All right, all right…" Elladan cleared his throat, trying to sound professional. "What do you consider yourself? 1, a nice person." Refraining from laughing out loud, he continued, "2, a formidable person. Or 3, a caring person."

Haldir scoffed, "2. That's too easy."

Elladan made a mark on the scroll, then continued.

"If someone were to accidentally bump into you in a hallway, causing their books to fly across the floor, what would you do? 1, Apologize, then leave. 2, Drop to your knees, apologizing profusely, and help them pick up the books."

Elladan stopped, and looked at Haldir funnily, as if trying to picture such a thing.

Haldir looked disgusted at the very idea.

Elladan shrugged, then continued, "Or 3, Glare at them, and then stomp away."

Haldir said firmly, "3. Naturally. I'm not a pansy."

Elladan grinned, "I'm sure no one would accuse you of such."

A pause.

"Well, _hurry up!_"

"All right, all right. Question number 3: What traits do you usually seek in the opposite sex? Number 1, clean and fresh."

"As opposed to what? Dirty and stinky?" Haldir interrupted, fed up.

Elladan was equally exasperated, "Chill! I'm just reading what it says!" He hurried on, "2, dresses the way she likes. Or 3, dresses the way you would like her to?"

"What the hell? Who came up with these stupid questions?"

…

About twenty minutes later:

"_Well?_ What are the results?"

Elladan scratched his head again. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Haldir rolled his eyes, "No, I don't, Elladan. Not at all. Why _else_ would I have just wasted _half an hour _answering those silly questions?!"

Elladan shrugged, "Your choice." He cleared his throat again, and then winced.

" 'You must be a complete bastard.' "

_"WHAT?!"_

Elladan hurried on, "There's tips, you know. Here: 'You are possibly the most arrogant person you know,' " He paused, and gave Haldir a nod, letting him know that he agreed. "However, there are several things that may help.

"1, Refrain from using phrases such as 'I want', 'I need', or 'I don't care'.

"2, Smile more.

"3, Try wearing more 'friendly' colored clothing; abandon your austere colors for something gentle, like pink."

Now it was Haldir's turn to scratch his head. "Huh?"

- - - -

At that very same moment, Andiél and Taúr were being chased down the hall by a swarm of students. And not just _any _students, but positively insane ones toting huge bags of trash.

Yes, you read right: trash.

Isn't it a sadistic world?

Anyways, they were speeding down an empty hallway. Suddenly, it was quiet. No one coming. Finally able to take a breath, Andiél leaned against the wall, exhausted.

Taúr actually _grinned_, "Isn't this so much fun? Things were never this exciting at Rivendell!"

Andiél looked at him incredulously. _For some reason, I'm under the impression that that's a _good_ thing._ Her eye caught sight of a piece of parchment stuck on the wall. "Hey, look." She pointed. "There's gonna be a school trip at the end of the trimester… to the White City!"

Taúr looked awed, "I always wanted to go there! Let me see that!"

As she continued to read, Andiél's face fell. "Oh. It's expensive."

Taúr gave her a pat on the back, and said happily, "It's okay, Andiél. I'll – "

A loud screech interrupted him. "**_Here! I found them_**!!"

"Ai!" yelped Taúr joyfully, "It's time to take off again!" He started skipping down the hall, pulling Andiél along.

- - - -

It was Elrohir's turn to choke on his wine. "Haldir, _what are you wearing_?!?!"

Haldir looked down at his own attire innocently, "Well, a robe, the last time I checked." He smiled.

Elrohir buried his head in his hands for a moment, and then took a deep breath, looking back up. "I am _aware_ of that. But what _color_ is that robe?!?!"

Haldir's smile lost some of its certainty, "Does pink not suit me?"

Elrohir, Elladan, and Legolas all turned to looked at him at the same time. Elladan was trying very hard not to laugh. Legolas looked vaguely amused. Elrohir suddenly started pacing. He muttered, "Pink! The leader of the H4 is wearing **_pink_**. PINK!!!"

Haldir scratched his chin, "Uh…Elrohir? Are you all right?" Looking at the other two, he stated, "I think he's gone mad."

Elrohir froze, then slowly turned to look at him. He growled, "Mad?! _Me?_ Here you are, _cross-dressing,_ and you're calling _me_ mad?!"

"Well, not exactly." Pause. "Well, yes. I am. You're mad."

Elrohir let out a howl that sounded _suspiciously_ feminine. Haldir smiled again, just for good measure.

A waitress came with more drinks. She bent over slowly, allowing them a good, healthy view of her chest, which was practically falling out of her low-cut robes. She gave a seductive smile, then walked away, swaying her hips.

All cross-dressing thoughts forgotten, Elrohir let out a low, appreciative whistle. Elladan arched an eyebrow, "Don't you have a girlfriend already?"

Elrohir gave an expression of mock horror, "Do you not keep track, my dear brother? She _definitely_ passed her due date already."

Haldir frowned, "Ellith aren't library books; how the hell do they have due dates?"

Elrohir said firmly, "Every elleth is worth exactly one week after the first night."

Elladan and Haldir looked at him incredulously. Haldir stated, "You're helpless."

Elladan added, "That is _disgusting_."

Elrohir gave a self-satisfied shrug, "What can I say? After all, I _am_ the most experienced, the most charming, and the most - "

"Revolting?" Haldir suggested.

Elrohir glared, "Not as revolting as _pink_."

Not having said or done much throughout this conversation, Legolas suddenly stood up, "She's here." Without another word, he quickly bound for the exit.

Looking bewildered, the three stared blankly at each other for a moment, then all stood up simultaneously. They exclaimed, "She's here!" Then quickly ran up to catch Legolas.

…

"There she is," breathed Legolas to himself. He suddenly felt shy, not knowing how to approach her.

Arwen had just dismounted. She led her horse to one of the stable boys, and was brushing off her clothing delicately.

Every step was fluid.

Every gesture was golden.

Every movement was perfect.

His thoughts were interrupted by the other three, who had just caught up. Elladan panted, "Well? What are you doing? Let's go!" Legolas could not bring himself to move, merely watching his friends go on.

Arwen smiled when she saw who approached. "Haldir! Brothers!" She embraced them. "It has been so long!" Looking pointedly at Haldir, "You seem to have changed much."

Haldir blushed, remembering what he was wearing. He suddenly decided that maybe pink wasn't his color after all.

Arwen looked around, and saw the fourth figure, standing a little ways away. "Legolas," she greeted with a smile, "How have you been?"

He looked up at her shyly. He smiled, "Hello, Arwen."

Arwen stepped forward, giving him a warm embrace. She whispered into his hair, "It's good to see you again, my prince."

Once they separated, Elladan spoke up, "Let's go get something to drink; catch up on the times, huh?"

The others agreed, but Elrohir said firmly, "Haldir is changing first."

- - - -

Needless to say, Andiél was quite tired by the time she was walking to the bakery. She just hoped that Taúr could fend off the 'mob' alone while she was at work.

"Wow. Is that Arwen Undomiél?"

"What is she doing here? I thought she graduated already?"

"Have you seen such a beauty?"

"That, my friend, is the definition of an angel."

Hearing the gossipers, Andiél halted. _She's here already? _She curiously turned to look at the elleth that they were admiring. Despite living in Rivendell for most of her life, she didn't remember ever catching more than a glimpse of the Evenstar.

The moment she saw her, she _knew_ she hadn't.

Arwen was gorgeous, stunning, elegant, poised. Yet only one word could completely describe her: _perfect_. Such a sight was not something that was easily forgotten.

- - - -

The next day, the H4 and Arwen were seated in the Institute's dining hall. Elrohir, Arwen, and Legolas were sipping on drinks, while Haldir was playing with a newly made "**_You'll be dead_**" mark, wrapping it around his finger.

Elladan leaned back on his chair, placing his hands behind his head leisurely. He grinned from ear-to-ear, "This is fantastic! Just like old times!"

Arwen smiled, "But at the same time, it is very different. You have all changed much."

Elladan scoffed, "Nah. I haven't changed a bit. It's Elrohir that's changed. Used to be infatuated with dolls. Now he's infatuated with… ellith." After pondering this for a moment, he concluded, "So I guess he hasn't changed much either."

Elrohir frowned, "I was _not_ infatuated with dolls!!"

Arwen and Elladan each arched an identical eyebrow, "Yeah, you were."

Haldir chuckled, "I always knew there was something feminine about you."

Elrohir glared at him, "_I'm _not the one prancing about in pink!"

Arwen placed a placating hand on her brother's shoulder, and changed the subject, "What about you, Legolas? Have you become infatuated by ellith as well?"

Legolas raised his head, looking her in the eye. He said nothing; just holding his gaze. A chill suddenly swept through the room; everyone shivered.

Elladan cleared his throat, searching for another topic, "Um…you know…"

He was interrupted, however, by a blonde Elf approaching the table. "Arwen, is that you?" he exclaimed.

Arwen smiled brightly, standing up to give the Elf a hug, "Teldur! How are you?"

He grinned, "Perfect, now." He winked flirtatiously.

Elladan cleared his throat. Elrohir glared.

The Elf glanced around the table, saying somewhat snidely, "I guess only the likes of the H4 have the right to hang with you, huh?" Haldir unwrapped the mark that he was playing with, and spread it out clearly on the table. "Well," he said, finally getting the point, "I guess I'll be seeing you around, then." He left in a hurry.

Arwen sat back down. "Old friend," she explained, shrugging gracefully. Legolas suddenly stood up, and walked away angrily. Arwen stared after him, "Wha-"

Elladan asked, "Why were you asking him about other ellith, Arwen, when you know he cares for only you?"

Arwen looked guilty, "I thought he had moved on…"

The four quickly got up to follow their friend. They had never seen Legolas so upset before.

- - - -

Taúr's second day of school resembled his first remarkably. Again, he and Andiél were racing down a school hallway. Only difference was that instead of trash, thank the Valar, the mob had moved on to bags of dry leaves, twigs, and soil.

Don't ask.

The mind of a mob is a strange one.

Unfortunately, Taúr was quite sore today, and he was much slower and much more clumsy. At the foot of a small flight of stone steps, the awkward Elf tripped, and fell to the ground.

Naturally, Andiél stopped, as well, to help him.

The mob quickly caught on, and began ruthlessly emptying the leaves, etc., on to their heads. Two of them grabbed Taúr, while another one punched him squarely in the face. He spat at Taúr's feet, "Don't you get the message, you oaf?" At the same time, another pair seized Andiél.

She shrieked, "What are you doing?! Let go of me!"

Her captor snarled, "When the H4 wants you to leave, you wench, you _listen_ to them, or else…"

It was right at this moment, when Prince Legolas came rushing down the stairs, his face ashen, his eyes cast to the ground. Upon hearing Andiél's scream, however, he glanced up, and viewed the scene with anger.

The rest of the H4 and Arwen arrived at the scene just in time to see Legolas walk up to Andiél's captors and yanked them off her. "_Leave her alone!_" he growled. The two immediately did so, and scampered off. Legolas grabbed Andiél wrist, "Come with me."

"Stop!" Haldir stepped forward, "Legolas, what are you doing? Those students were acting on behalf of the mark. Go on, and you will be betraying the H4."

Legolas glared at him, and said coldly, "I don't _give_ a damn."

Haldir's eyes flashed, and he grabbed Andiél's other wrist roughly, causing her to gasp. He snarled, "Let go of her, Legolas. She isn't worth it."

Legolas met his glare evenly. "No."

The two held on to their respective wrist tighter, each glaring at each other with equal menace. Andiél squirmed, but they refused to loosen their grip. Realization dawned upon Haldir, "Don't tell me… that you've fallen for her?"

Legolas said nothing, but released the wrist. Without a backward glace, he spun around and walked off. Haldir practically threw the other wrist away from him, and stormed off in the other direction.

The Peredhils stayed frozen for a moment, before Arwen quickly came forward. She took Andiél's hand gently, "Look at you; you're filthy. Come, let me help you clean up."

- - - -

In her dorm, Arwen seated Andiél at her vanity, and began to patiently wipe off the soil on Andiél face. Andiél was slightly embarrassed, "I can do it myself, you know." She added hastily, "Even though it's nice of you to help."

Arwen smiled at her, "You have beautiful skin, Andiél."

Andiél blushed, "Thank you." She watched Arwen's smile in wonder. _Could there really be such a perfect being?_

Finished, Arwen moved on to Andiél hair. She unbraided it, slowly removing the twigs and leaves. "Legolas has talked of you. A lot. It seems you have left quite an impression on him."

Andiél felt a heat rising in her cheeks, "Really?"

Arwen gave a nod, "I believe he fancies you, my dear."

Andiél blurted, "But he loves _you_, Arwen!"

Arwen smiled ruefully, "Then why do I have a feeling that I will lose him one day?" Her eyes became misty, but she quickly blinked them away.

After a pause, Andiél asked shyly, "Is it true that you were studying with the Golden Lady herself?"

Arwen smiled again, "Yes."

"Does she really know how to do powerful magic?"

This caused Arwen to laugh lightly. "All beings are the masters of powerful magic, Andiél."

Andiél was confused, "I'm not."

"Of course you are, my dear." Arwen combed through her hair. "The Lady once told me that the most powerful magic in all the world is love. To be capable of love, Andiél, is the sign of a true magician."

- - - -

**A/N:** Sorry about the corniness… and… so quizzes in Middle-earth are just a _tad_ far-fetched. But hey, it's all for the good of the story, no? =) **Don't forget to review, my friend**!


	7. My First Kiss

**-**

**CHAPTER 7: MY FIRST KISS **

-

"HEY! You there! Stop!"

_Oh no,_ thought Taúr, _it's the mob again!_ Without looking back, the Elf suddenly broke into a sprint. Haldir and Elladan looked at each other for a moment, bewildered. _What was his problem? _ They quickly ran up to catch the scrawny Elf.

Elladan grabbed Taúr's shoulder, "Eh, what's up with you?"

Taúr shut his eyes and began thrashing about, "Let go! I didn't do anything! Let me GOOOOOO!" he wailed feverishly, flinging his arms around.

Even more baffled, Haldir grabbed the strange Elf's wrists, holding them down. Elladan yelled into his ear, "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Taúr suddenly froze, dropped his arms, and opened his eyes. "Oh," he said, bizarrely calm all of a sudden, "It's you."

_Whoa. That was weird. _Haldir and Elladan took a few steps back, suddenly afraid. After a few seconds, but still questioning the Elf's sanity, Haldir asked slowly, "Where is Andiél?"

Taúr looked at him suspiciously, saying in a low voice, "Why? What do you want from her? Is this some sort of secret… secret ploy of yours to… do something?"

Elladan rolled his eyes. He gave Haldir a look that stated clearly, 'W_hy are we bothering?'_

Haldir took a deep breath, forcing himself to remain calm, "No, Taúr. We just want to know where she is."

Taúr narrowed his eyes, "I'm onto you! I know what you're trying to do… I – "

"DAMNIT! JUST TELL ME WHERE THE HELL SHE IS!!"

"Sheesh," he mumbled, "All you had to do was ask nicely. I wasn't – " Haldir gave a menacing glare. "Sick," Taúr squeaked. "She's sick today." Words said, he quickly ran away.

Elladan looked disgusted, "That, is a disgrace to Elf-kind."

Haldir wasn't listening, "I didn't know that spitfires could actually get sick…"

Elladan arched an eyebrow. "Uh… Haldir, is there something you're not telling me?"

Haldir looked at time blankly, "Like what?"

Elladan wondered how he was going to go about this. "Well, you're behaving strangely. All this nonsense with that quiz, and then changing the way you dress… And you seem to mentioning that girl a lot more than usual, too."

"Who?" Haldir asked innocently. "Oh, you mean Andiél?"

"Yeah…" he replied slyly, "It was almost as if… you liked her."

Haldir looked startled. He hadn't even thought of this possibility. I_s that true? _he wondered,_ Have I fallen for her?_

- - - -

Several hours later:

Not every elleth has the pleasure being greeted at her door by the leader of the H4. However, to the one (very ill) elleth that would actually oppose, such an occurrence seemed to be becoming a custom.

A very unwelcome custom, at that. Andiél groaned when she saw who was at the door. "What do you want?" she snapped.

Haldir tried giving a smile, but faltered. She looked _terrible_. "I heard you were sick."

"So you decided to come here to gloat?" she rambled on irritably, "Well, I'll have you know that no matter what – "

"So, I… uh… wanted to see if you were okay," Haldir cut in.

Andiél rolled her eyes, "Right. And my foot is named Elrond."

Haldir wrinkled his eyebrows, "Huh?"

Andiél coughed. "Why are you being so nice all of sudden anyways?"

Haldir looked defensive, "I'm not! I just…wanted to ask you a question."

She said impatiently, "Then asked your damned question and be gone, already."

He snapped, "What if I don't want to?"

"Nice question. Now go away." She began to close the door.

Haldir quickly moved in the way. He growled, "You do _not_ slam the door in the face of the H4."

Andiél rolled her eyes again, "Really? That's funny, because I distinctly remember doing something quiet similar to that…"

Haldir looked like he was debating whether or not to strike her. Fortunately, he settled on just glaring. After a moment of silence, she arched an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Well _what_?"

"Are you going to ask your question or not?"

"FINE! Are you going to the White City?"

"No, I'm not. I'm staying here," she retorted, "_Now_ can you leave?"

"Well, why not?" he asked impatiently.

She glared at him, then admitted, "I can't afford it."

"Stupid elleth," he muttered.

Andiél glowered at him disbelievingly, "Hey! Do you think I _asked_ to be poor? It's not my fault, you know, that I can't live the way that you do – ah – **ACHOO!**"

Haldir cut in heatedly, "Hey! What's your problem? Can you even just hold a pleasant conversation without yelling at me?"

A sick elleth is a highly irritable elleth. "YELLING? Who's the one that's yelling, huh? You're the one that insulted me! Get out, now! GET OUT!" She began jumping up and down hysterically.

Haldir screamed in frustration. "Fine! You know what? Never mind! FINE!" He spun around, and stormed off.

A sick elleth is also an exceedingly capricious elleth. Andiél closed the door calmly, and began to hum. "_La di la la la la…"_

- - - -

"_Haldir likes Andiél, Haldir likes Andiél_," sang Elladan. He stood up straighter, mocking Haldir's voice, "Andiél, you're sooooooo beautiful!"

Elrohir walked towards Elladan with an exaggerated sway of the hips. He placed his hand on his heart, crooning in a high falsetto voice, "Oh Haldir. I'm sooooooooo in loooooove with you…" He batted his eyeslashes mockingly.

Haldir turned bright red as they broke out in loud guffaws. For once, he didn't know what to say. Elladan sat down on the couch, and shook his head thoughtfully. "Who'd have thought that Middle-earth's most eligible bachelor – "

"Besides me," Elrohir put in.

" – has actually fallen for someone. It's – "

"Inconceivable."

Elladan nodded, "All these years of breaking hearts, my dear friend. And now – "

"It's your turn."

Elladan spun around, and glared at his twin. "Will you _stop_ interrupting me, for crying out loud?!"

"Nope."

Before Elladan could sputter something back, Haldir suddenly snapped out of his daze. "Hey! Wait! What do you mean, it's 'my turn'?" Elrohir and Elladan gave him twin it-is-so-obvious looks. "What?!"

Elrohir rolled his eyes, "In case you haven't noticed, Haldir, Andiél hasn't exactly been falling for your charms of late."

Haldir looked skeptical, "So? It's not like she will be able to hold out forever. I mean, honestly, how could resist me?"

"You're starting to sound like Elrohir," said Elladan dully.

His twin smiled, "Proud, I am."

Haldir ignored this, "I give it one more week, and I guarantee she'll be head over heels in love with me."

Elladan sighed pityingly, "Good luck with that… Unless you have some ingenious plan, I doubt – "

"Aha!" Haldir cried, "But I _do_ have an ingenious plan!"

"What?" Elrohir leaned forward, looking interested.

"What did you guys have planned for our vacation?" Haldir asked mysteriously.

Elladan wrinkled his eyebrows, "Wait. Aren't we going on the school trip like we always do?"

Haldir shook his head, grinning, "Nope. We're doing something much more extraordinary, instead."

- - - -

A week later:

Andiél ran through the empty fields, singing. "_School's out! Everyone's gone to the White City! _This school is ALLLLLLL mine! Ya-HOOOOOOO!"

"And mine," added Taúr.

Andiél smiled, agreeing, "And yours!" She did a funny little jig. "Just think, Taúr! _Two _full weeks by ourselves here. Doing _anything_ we like, without that _blasted_ H4 rubbing their snooty noses at us all the time!" She sang, "_We're gonna have so much fun!_"

Taúr grinned, "Yup-yup!"

Andiél spread her arms out, and began to spin blissfully. And spin… and spin… Suddenly, "_Watch out_, Andiél!"

**_Oops_**!!

Andiél found herself tripping over herself and tumbling to the ground, into a tangle of arms and legs. "Ouch," she muttered.

A little ways away, she heard someone start cracking up. And then someone else joined in. …and then someone _else_. G_ee, those voices sound mighty familiar._ Andiél looked up. _Oh, **no**…_

So much for an H4-free vacation. Elladan crossed his arms over his chest, "So _this_ is our 'extraordinary' vacation?" Elrohir shook his head in disbelief.

Haldir smiled devilishly.

Andiél quickly got up on her feet, stamping towards Haldir. She pointed her finger right on his nose. "_You,_" she accused shrilly, "are _not_ supposed to be here."

"I – " he began.

She cut in, "No! Don't even say anything." She started to get slightly hysterical, "You're supposed to be in Gondor! Away from here! _Anywhere_, but here!!! Why are you here? I don't _want_ you here!"

Oh, did I say 'slightly' hysterical?

I lied.

Haldir interrupted this tirade, "But I couldn't _stand_ to be away from your charming presence…"

"I said to not say – " she stopped, peering at him strangely. "Oh. Well, _still_. You must leave. _Now_."

He looked amused, "I don't think I will, thanks. In fact, we're having quite a blast." He held up his bow, "We were planning on having an archery contest, see?"

Andiél stamped her foot, "I don't _care_ about your blasted archery contest. I want you to leave!"

Haldir arched an eyebrow. "No."

Andiél glared for a moment, then huffed. "Fine, if you won't leave, then I will. Taúr, let's go."

Arwen stepped up and placed a hand on Haldir's shoulder, preventing him from saying anymore. She smiled kindly at Andiél. "I would love it if you joined us. It can't hurt to have another representation from Rivendell, after all."

Andiél smiled back, but shook her head, "No, thanks. Taúr and I will find something else to do." She started to turn away.

Legolas spoke up quietly, "Please, Andiél?"

She stopped, rethinking her decision. After a moment, "I- I guess I could stay. I'll just watch though; I'm a bit rusty with the bow..."

- - - -

Haldir prepared his weapon carefully. Keeping both eyes open, he slowly but skillfully arched his bow and released. Bull's eye. The small group applauded, with the exception of Andiél, and Haldir bowed, smiling proudly.

Legolas sauntered up. He raised his bow, but before one could blink, he had already released. He split Haldir's arrow. Another round of applause ensued. Andiél was the loudest.

Without a word, the two went on endlessly; each arrow replacing the last. After about twenty minutes, Elrohir became fed up. "You know," he pointed out to Haldir, who was standing next to him, "there _is_ more than one target around here."

Elladan was arching on the other side. He nodded, "You guys are being childish. Just kiss and make up already."

Haldir rolled his eyes at Elladan's words, but he decided to heed their advice. He turned back to the group, but before approaching Legolas he cast a glance at Andiél. She was gazing at the prince fondly, and smiling.

Haldir narrowed his eyes, and backed up. Seeing Elladan's questioning look, he said dully, "Maybe next time."

Behind them, Arwen was conversing with Andiél. "We're holding a dance tonight," Arwen told her, "Will you come?"

Andiél bit her lip, "I don't think so. I didn't bring any of my dress-up clothing to the Institute with me."

Cylleth and Thradilia, who also 'happened' to remain at the Institute, overheard them. Cylleth whispered to Thradilia, "Didn't 'bring'? More like doesn't 'own'!" The two laughed cruelly.

Arwen ignored them, "That's not a problem, my dear. I have many a gown that would fit you splendidly. Come to my dorm early, and we shall get ready together!"

- - - -

Several hours later:

Andiél walked slowly into the ballroom, having never felt so pampered in her entire life. The gown that Arwen had chosen for her was gorgeous, made of fine velvet and silk, in a stunning blue color.

She could feel everyone's eyes on her, and tried her best to fidget. No one had said a word since her arrival. Taúr ran up to her out of nowhere. "Hey Andiél!" he greeted goofily, breaking the silence, "You want to go get something to drink?"

She nodded. "Sure!" She was relieved to find that everyone had stopped staring at her.

Before they got very far, Elrohir approached her, extending his arm, "Would you dance with me, my lady?"

Andiél bit her lip, and accepted shyly, "Of course." She looked at Taúr apologetically, "I'll get drinks with you in a second."

.

Twenty minutes later, Taúr was slowly pouring a drink for her, careful to not spill. About three minutes later, he proudly presented her with a perfect glass. "Thank you!" she grinned, taking it.

Taúr smiled, and turned to pour another for himself. He practiced to himself quietly, "Andiél, you look beautiful tonight! Would you… No, too tacky… Would you grace me with a dance? No, too corny… Andiél, how about a dance?" He smiled, liking it.

Elladan approached them. He extended a hand towards Andiél, "A dance, my lady?"

She smiled, "Why not?"

Taúr turned around, "Andiél, how about – " She wasn't there. He sighed dejectedly. _Darn it._

.

Cylleth snapped furiously, "That wench! Who does she think she is? First, Elrohir. Then, Elladan. And _now,_" she paused menacingly, "She's dancing with Legolas!" Thradilia flipped her hair, and narrowed her eyes.

.

I _can't believe I'm dancing with Legolas. I can't believe I'm dancing with Legolas. _Needless to day, Andiél was in heaven on earth.

"_This is my moment. This is my perfect moment…with you. I wish I could freeze…this space in time. The way that I feel…for you inside. This my moment. This is my perfect moment…with you." _**[Martine McCutcheon]**

She had never been this close to him before. She rested her head against his chest, praying for all she was worth – that this would never end. She prayed that like in the song, she could freeze time, and be locked in this embrace for eternity…

He smelled of the trees that were his home. She took in a deep breath, hoping she would _never_ forget that smell… She raised her head, gazing at his face. Such long, thick eyelashes. Such proud cheekbones. Such beautiful, beautiful eyes.

"Do I have something in my teeth?"

His gentle voice startled her, shaking her out of her reverie. "Oh, no! I was just… just looking…"

"And? What do you see?"

Andiél could have come up with a million flirty answers, but she settled with, "A beautiful Elf."

Legolas smiled at the compliment, but did not say another word. He did not need to.

.

Thradilia suddenly snapped her fingers with triumph, "I've got a plan!"

Cylleth began to smile, "Tell me all about it…"

.

One hour later:

Thradilia walked boldly up to the stage, commanding the musicians to stop. She struck a wineglass with a spoon, calling everyone's attention. Smiling, she announced, "It is only seconds away from your midnight kiss, everyone! Grab your partner, because the lights are going out in 3…

"2…

"**1**!"

Suddenly, all candles went out, and the room fell into pitch black. Andiél felt herself being pushed over by someone screaming, "Where's Haldir?! _Where's Haldir_?"

"**AAAHHHHH!**"

"Elladan! Where are you?"

**_CRASH_**!!

Andiél fell to the ground, but before she could get up, the lights came back on. Thradilia didn't want to let go of the face she was holding. When she finally surrendered, she shrieked, "**AAH!** It was you?!" It was…_Taúr_! "Why'd you come over here?" she accused, furiously spitting on the ground.

Taúr was equally disgusted, "Me?! You're the one that grabbed my face!!" Thradilia looked appalled.

Andiél opened her eyes, to find a pair of intense blue irises staring into hers. A pair of soft lips upon hers.

Thradilia became furious, "Where's Haldir?! Why couldn't I find him?! **AAAHHHH!**" Everyone winced. "What are you doing?!" she screeched, "Andiél kissed Haldir!!" Everyone gasped. Andiél?

Recovering from her state of shock, Andiél shot up. Haldir quickly followed. Thradilia stormed up to her, "You _slut_!! How dare you kiss Haldir?"

The truth started sinking in; Andiél's breathing became erratic. "No.." she whispered, slowing backing up.

Cylleth appeared on her right. "Don't try to deny it, you bitch. Everyone saw you! You little slut…"

"I couldn't have…" she mumbled. She couldn't hear the screeches anymore. Her heart was beating out of control. Tears appeared in her eyes. "NOOO!" she screamed, and suddenly whipped around, racing out of the room.

Everyone turned to look at Haldir. He held up his arms defensively, "Don't look at me! She's the one that started it…"

- - - -

Tears pouring out of her eyes, Andiél bound out of the room as quickly as she could. She stopped at the door, leaning again the frame, breathing deeply.

Haldir came out after her. He approached her from behind quietly. Not seeing her tears, he tapped her on the shoulder. Smiling cheekily, he asked, "So, by the looks of it, that was your first kiss, huh?"

No reply.

He continued, "Can't believe it. Your first kiss was actually with me…" He licked his lips, "Do you want to try it again?"

Andiél quickly wiped her eyes, and spun around. She screamed, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!" She sprinted away as quickly as she could, no longer bothering to wipe away tears anymore.

W_hat had started out as a dream come true has turned into my worst nightmare…_

She slowed down, hearing no one following her. _Why oh why oh _why_ did it have to be **him**? The one person that I truly detest?!_

Suddenly, Arwen's voice drifted into the hallway, "What's wrong, Legolas, are you disappointed?" Andiél walked faster, not wanting to eavesdrop.

"Why should I be disappointed?" came the prince's voice.

"Mm… because Andiél isn't here?"

She stopped in her tracks. Unable to quell her curiosity, she peered into the room. It was a lounge of some sort. Legolas was slouching on the sofa, while Arwen stood on the other side of the room, making drinks.

"Why do you always bring up Andiél?" asked Legolas.

Arwen raised her head, looking him in the eye, "Don't you like her, Legolas?"

"What are you going to say, Arwen?" Legolas said sarcastically, "That you think we'd make a great couple? That you wish us the best?"

Arwen put down her drink, and glided over to him. "What are you trying to say?"

Legolas stood up. "Don't be superficial with me, Arwen. To others you always maintain your 'perfect princess' act. You never reveal a single flaw, are kind and thoughtful towards anyone."

He said more quietly, gazing into her eyes, walking closer. "You ask me if I like Andiél, but I know what you really want to say." He paused, "I'm telling you now…" He leaned over, and wrapped his arms around her. Without warning, he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately.

"The one I love is you."

- - - -

**Next time:** A jealous (and slightly deranged) Haldir… the birthday party of the century (quite literally)… and a _very_ unexpected announcement.


	8. Birthyear Party

**A/N:** Imagine if we celebrated our birthdays every month. Though appealing at first, you must realize that soon it would begin to mean much less to us, since it would be so common. For Elves, who live for millennia, a birthday every year would have a similar affect. Therefore, I present my invention of the birthyear, which occurs every decade.

-

**CHAPTER 8: BIRTHYEAR PARTY **

-

Andiél went down the path and ascended the familiar climb quickly, hoping that he would be here today. She was not disappointed.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Hey." She plopped down in her usual seat next to him. But no matter how she tried to pretend, this time wasn't usual at all. _I could not compare to the one you really love._ Shaking these thoughts aside, she asked, "I brought some food; have you had lunch yet?"

Legolas shook his head, "I'm not hungry."

"But you should have some," she insisted, "If you were any skinnier, you might break!"

He did not reply.

Andiél bit her lip, and stared at her hand. After a moment she asked quietly, "Am I annoying?"

Legolas turned to look at her.

Andiél continued to study her fingernails. "I know I'm a pain sometimes, and I know I'm incredibly selfish…" She took a deep breath, before saying softly, "But I don't want you to hate me, Legolas."

He looked her in the eye. "If I hated you," he told her gently, "I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

- - - -

Twenty minutes **before**:

"I hate to sound pessimistic, but Haldir has _never_ remained so interested in one thing for so long. How long could this last?"

"Uh…Elrohir? Should you be talking about long-lasting interest when you still change girlfriends every week?"

"Oh, shut _up_."

Pause.

"_Oh sweet Eru_," gasped Elladan, quite suddenly.

"What now?" Elrohir's voice sounded bored.

"Maybe I'm going crazy, but is that Haldir that walking over here?"

Elrohir looked, "Yeah. So?"

"He's _whistling_," Elladan looked very alarmed.

"WHAT?!"

And sure enough, here came Haldir, practically skipping. "Hi guys!" he greeted, beaming brightly. Identical jaws dropped to the ground. Choosing to ignore this, Haldir asked, "Have you guys seen Legolas anywhere?"

Elladan recovered first, "Uh… probably at his tree-platform. Why?"

"We're friends, aren't we? Can't stay in this rift forever!" he proclaimed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Alright. Thanks." He walked jovially away.

Elrohir spoke what was on both minds, "He's fucking lost it."

- - - -

Haldir was, in all respects, in the best of moods. He walked happily into the forest, trying his best not to skip. It would be pansy-like to skip. And Haldir o Lórien was most definitely _not_ a pansy. As he neared the tree, he heard soft voices floating from above.

"I know I'm a pain sometimes, and I know I'm incredibly selfish…" said a quiet female voice. "But I don't want you to hate me, Legolas."

Haldir's eyes widened. _It's Andiél!_

He heard his friend reply, "If I hated you, I wouldn't be talking to you right now." The voice was kind…almost tender…

Haldir's head suddenly started spinning out of control… How could this be? Legolas… and Andiél? Together? _Traitors, traitors, traitors!_

His breathing became choppy. He clenched his fists; insane jealousy gripped him, blinding him. He whipped around, storming away.

- - - -

Unaware of what had happened, Elrohir slapped Haldir's back playfully. "So you made of with Legolas already? That's great!"

Haldir tensed. "Move your hand," he said icily.

Elrohir arched an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"MOVE YOUR DAMNED HAND!" Haldir roared.

Elrohir obliged, looking very much confused. Elladan looked at Haldir strangely, "What's up with you?"

Haldir said coldly, "Did you know that Legolas and Andiél meet at his tree often?" His voice was strangely mechanical, callous.

The twins glanced at each other. Elrohir bit his lip, "Uh…they are? Well, it must have been since after he – "

Thradilia and Cylleth came walking over. Cylleth placed a dainty hand over her chest. "Oh! You found out, Haldir?" she cooed.

Thradilia nodded sympathetically, "That little wench has been meeting with Leggie since she got here! It's revolting, the way she stared at him, the way she dances with him…"

"Who knew she would be so devious, toying with both your emotions at the same time!" cried Cylleth shrilly.

Haldir's jaw clenched. His eyes flashed dangerously.

Thradilia took a bold step forward, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm terribly sorry, Haldir." The Elf immediately grabbed her arm and yanked it away, causing her to trip and fall over backwards into her friend.

Elrohir frowned, "You don't need to hurt the girls; they didn't do anything."

Elladan gave a nervous laugh, "I bet it's nothing. Legolas wouldn't do anything anyways; he knows how you feel about the whole situation." He pushed Haldir gently, "Come on, let's get a drink."

Haldir turned and glared at him, "Get the hell away from me!" He walked away furiously.

The twins stared after him for several moments, biting their lips. "That look he has in his eyes," pointed out Elladan, "It's familiar."

Elrohir gave a worried nod. "Last year, when he almost killed a guy…that was the same look on his face."

- - - -

Legolas stood up, "I need to go." Andiél just nodded, still staring out at the setting sun. He walked away, but then stopped and turned back. "I forgot to give you this," he told her, handing her an engraved card.

Andiél extended her arm. "What is it?"

"It's Arwen's birthyear next week. She's holding a gala in the ballroom," he said, "She asked me to tell you she would really like for you to come." He paused. "You will, won't you?"

Andiél smiled, "Sure."

Legolas nodded, then turned to leave.

Him gone, Andiél turned towards the sunset again. She loved how she would watch such a phenomenon in such a peaceful, calm place, away from all the confusion and uncertainty of the real world. Here, none of that mattered. She remained that way for several minutes, before she finally gathered her things and tucked the card safely in her bag. She turned, and walked –_ bam!_

"Haldir!" she shrieked, "What are you _doing_, standing there, not saying a word?! You scared the hell out of me!!"

Haldir didn't say a word, glaring at her.

Andiél arched an eyebrow, and yelled crossly, "HELLO?! I'm trying to talk to you here!"

She suddenly noticed that his eyes weren't quite focused. His shoulders were tensed up, and his hands curled up in tight fists. He was beginning to scare her. Suddenly, he growled, "TRAITOR!" With that, he lunged forward, grabbing her shoulders.

Andiél leaped back. "Argh!"

Haldir took another lunge forward, grabbing her arms firmly.

Andiél acted on instinct. She flung her bag at him, and raced towards the way down. She scraped her legs and her arms on the rough bark, cut and bleeding, but she didn't care. She needed to get away.

Haldir quickly gave chase. Halfway down, he let go of the branches, and jumped down, landing right in the way of the fleeing elleth.

Andiél backed up, terrified. "You're not yourself," she tried, "You don't know what you're doing! Haldir, listen to me!"

But he wasn't listening. He glared at her. "How could you? How could you?" he mumbled.

Andiél's eyes darted around the trees, looking for an escape. There was none.

Suddenly, Haldir jumped forward, pushing her against the trunk. Despite her struggles, he pinned her arms down, and brought his mouth onto hers. He kissed her roughly, savagely.

She tried to scream, but couldn't.

His lips trapped her ruthlessly. She started sobbing, but he still would not stop. His mouth moved to her neck; his hot breath smothering her skin. Andiél struggled and struggled, writhed and writhed…

Finally, he let go.

Andiél collapsed against the tree. She curled into a tight ball, sobbing.

Realization settled in on Haldir, sharp and poignant. _What have I done?_

- - - -

The next morning, Andiél had made her decision. If yelling at the idiot named Haldir wasn't good enough to get the point through his thick head, then she was determined to try something else. _From this day on, I am _never_ talking to that fool again!! _She even pumped a resolute fist in the air, just for the effect.

A few minutes later, Taúr came running up. "Guess what?" he cried.

"What?"

"Come look!"

Without waiting for a reply, Taúr grabbed her hand, and began pulling her down the hallway. They reached the message board in front of the principal's rooms. She spotted it before he pointed it out, eyes widening considerably. In a bright red sheet of parchment, read: "**_Leave Andiél alone! – by order of the H4_**"

Andiél frowned. Did Haldir think he could make up to her so easily?

"Andiél," said a timid voice behind her.

She turned, "Nadireth?"

"I…" she began nervously, "I wanted to say that I'm sorry." Andiél looked at her blankly. She quickly continued, "I know that I've been such a complete _jerk_, and I wouldn't be at all surprised if you didn't let me be your friend again, but _please_, Andiél! Please forgive me!" She rambled on, "My parents spent so much to get me into this school, and I couldn't risk getting marked… I'm not as strong as you are, Andiél! I wouldn't have bared to stay… It would have killed them, Andiél! Absolutely killed them! Can you understand? I…" The poor elleth was on the verge of tears.

Andiél sighed, "I understand."

"Really?" Nadireth looked up hopefully.

Andiél looked her in the eye, and then smiled, "Really."

Nadireth looked at her tearfully. "I'll never forget this!" she whispered fervently, bounding off in the other direction.

Andiél grinned. "Despite the antics of that stupid oaf, this wasn't turning out to be such a bad day after all!" But she had spoken too soon.

Awaiting Andiél at her front porch was a small brown parcel, with messy scribbled imprinted on it. "_Forgive me._" Andiél snorted, already knowing quite positively from whom it had come from. No matter how bitter her thoughts were, however, they did not prepare her for the actual gift.

There, lying in its box, was a light green gown, made entirely of silk. And it was revoltingly beautiful. She frowned at the gift, remembering quite distinctly that she had once told him she could not be won over by money. She wagered that this gown probably cost more than her family had ever owned.

How absurd.

She promptly threw the dress back into its box. There was no way that she was _ever_ going to where something that had come from the pompous ass that was Haldir. An idea struck her; she would give it to someone else to wear! _I'm a genius…_

- - - -

"Are you sure I'm allowed to go?" asked Morwin. "I mean, it all sounds very exclusive. I wouldn't want to trespass anything…"

Andiél waved this aside, "Nonsense! If Arwen expects me to go to the shindig, I'm sure not going alone! Haldir might try to talk to me or something! I need back-up!" She pouted, "Please, Morwin. _Please!_"

Morwin frowned, "Didn't you invite Taúr and your other friend as well?"

She nodded, "Yeah, but the more people, the better! You know Taúr; he freaks out at these situations. And I really want you to meet Nadireth. She's a sweetheart."

"Fine, fine," said Morwin reluctantly, "I'll go…"

Andiél suddenly gave her a huge, tight hug, "You're the greatest!"

- - - -

Immediately arriving with Andiél and Morwin, Taúr took off, fascinated by all the famous Elves that were present. Morwin and Andiél stuck around the punch table, not quite sure what to do.

Elrohir came charming by. "Our hardworking virgin! How are we doing tonight?"

Andiél glared at him, "Stop calling me that."

"Who's your gorgeous friend?" asked he, smiling at Morwin flirtatious, and ignoring her remark.

She smiled shyly, blushing, "I'm Morwin."

"Morwin! A beautiful name for a beautiful face."

Andiél hit him on the back of the head. "Hey! Don't be getting any funny ideas!" To Morwin, she warned snidely, "Don't talk to him! That kind of Elf would get you pregnant!"

"I will not!" Elrohir defended himself indignantly, "I have _never_ made such a careless mistake!"

Andiél paid no heed, and swiftly lead Morwin away. Taúr came racing up to them. "I met Elrond!" he gushed, "Can you believe it?! The Lord of Rivendell himself!!" He jumped up and down like an overexcited child. "Morwin, come with me," he grabbed her hand, "I want to talk to him again!"

The room suddenly seemed to glow; the Evenstar had arrived. Arwen's midnight blue gown contrasted her perfect pale skin wonderfully. Her hair in an elegantly simple up-do, with several tresses framing her face, the elleth was like a star, giving of light wherever she walked. She was intoxicating.

From somewhere, soft music began to play, and couples reunited, beginning to dance. Legolas appeared, and offered his arm to Arwen.

Andiél couldn't help but smile as she watched the couple. _Truly, this was a match made by the Valar themselves. _Slightly depressed, she turned around, suddenly feeling out of place. She searched for a place that was more private. She spotted Elladan seated in the back of the hall, drinking by himself. Curious, she approached him, "What are you doing here?"

Elladan arched an eyebrow at her, "I could say the same to you."

"It was getting too loud," she shrugged.

"I agree," he said. "I don't like these parties. Too much noise, too much glitter. I'd rather be here, drinking to myself."

Her jaw dropped, "Weren't you _raised_ with that?"

He stuck out his tongue, "All the more reason to not like it." He poured her a glass, "Now quit your chatter. Drink!"

"No," she shook her head, "I shouldn't. I don't hold it well."

"Pah!" he brushed this aside, "No matter! Drink!"

- - - -

Nadireth gazed into the mirror, wearing the robes Andiél had given her. The gown fit her perfectly. The neckline, though not low enough to be labeled risqué, showed off her long neck and porcelain skin. The material clung to her body, showing off her curves, yet leaving much to the imagination. Nadireth sighed happily. T_his was meant to be. Tonight, _I_ will be the one noticed. It is _my_ turn to shine!_

She picked up her purse, and headed towards the door. She walked slowly, savoring each moment. When she arrived, Nadireth carefully scanned the room in front of her, sighing happily. This is where she belonged, with all this glitz and glamour. She was one of them! She heard footsteps, and looked up. _Haldir o Lórien_ _is coming my way!_ She just barely prevented herself from yelling in triumph.

Haldir's eyes widened in recognition. "You're wearing it," he muttered.

Not hearing him, Nadireth smiled at him. _He's looking at me. He's noticing me!_

"Leave."

His sudden command startled her. "Wh-what?" she choked.

He looked at her haughtily, "Ugly hags like you do not deserve to be here. I command that you leave!"

Painful tears appeared in her eyes. _No! This is supposed to be my perfect night! _ She turned, running towards the door. She wiped away her tears carelessly. _How could this have happened?_

- - - -

"You're drunk!" laughed Elladan, poking her in the ribs.

Andiél sputtered huffily, "I am not!" She reached for the bottle again, "I can have _lots_ more – Oops!" She fell off her seat, giggling.

Elladan arched an eyebrow. "Right you aren't." He took the bottle away, and heaved her back up. "Come on, I think Arwen's giving her speech now. We'd better go." With much difficulty, he managed to pull the intoxicated elleth up, and pulled towards the stage. They looked quite the spectacle, tittering and tottering, yet still arriving just in time.

It's a good thing that no one saw them. Especially Haldir.

"Thank you all for coming to my 150th birthyear party!" said Arwen, smiling prettily.

The crowd cheered.

Arwen looked at Legolas when she spoke, as if he were the only one in the room. He smiled back, worshipfully. "I have lived 1,500 years in this world, in which I have learned much of fate. I have learned that a being does not choose their own path, for one's destiny has already been laid out for them. Their calling in something they cannot deny." She took a deep breath. "I have found my calling back in Rivendell."

The crowd started murmuring to each other, unsure of what this meant quite yet. Legolas' heart began thumping, his eyes widening. _No…she doesn't mean it…no!_

A voice Andiél didn't recognize spoke up, "Surely, my lady, you do not intend…"

Arwen gave the speaker a sad smile. "Yes, Lord Brindur, I do. I have decided to leave the Institute, and return to Rivendell."

Legolas shook his head, taking a few steps backward. "I am sorry," she said, gazing at him sadly, "It was not meant to be." Legolas couldn't listen to this anymore. He just needed to get away. This decided, he raced out of the room.

- - - -

**Next time:** What happens when Haldir ends up with the very drunk elleth? Will Legolas convince Arwen to stay with him? And how about a wacky first date, just thrown in there for the heck of it?

**Please**** don't forget to review! You guys are the greatest!!**


	9. Not Giving Up

**-**

**CHAPTER 9: NOT GIVING UP**

**-**

Andiél stumbled towards the door, vaguely wondering where Taúr and Morwin were. Trying her best to stand up straight, she noticed two figures conversing ahead. "Oh, Haldir," crooned an unfamiliar female voice, "I have waited _so_ long. Would not tonight be entirely too perfect?"

Haldir had the decency to look rather embarrassed, "I'm terribly sorry, my lady, but I have much to do in the morrow." He added hastily, "Would you give me the honor of escorting you home?"

The elleth's coy expression promptly morphed into a scowl. "Your loss," she spat, stomping away. Haldir watched her leave with a tired expression.

Andiél staggered to him. "How typical. I suppose there's another name you can add to all your admirers?" She pointed a shaky finger at him.

Haldir frowned, "You think I _enjoy_ those senseless ellith throwing themselves at me?"

"Of course not. It must be completely awful to have beautiful ladies throwing themselves at your feet."

He took a step closer to her. "Now see here, Andiél. Those 'ladies', as you call them, are solely interested me for my money. Do you really think that I would like to hang out with such shallow beings? Do you really think – "

"Alright, alright. I get it." She hadn't considered this before. "Hey – " she began, but suddenly she lost balance, tipping forward.

Haldir immediately caught her. On closer inspection, "You're drunk!"

Andiél quickly removed his arms from her waist, "Geroff! No, I'm not! I pppperfectly fine!"

"No, you're not," he glared at her, "You're completely drunk! If you can't hold the alcohol, why did you – "

She didn't hear anymore. First his face became blurry, then his voice began to fade away. The room began spinning and spinning… She tipped forward again. Her stomach churned, and acid burned up her throat. Before she knew it, she was retching violently.

"Not on my robes!!" His screech must have been heard by the whole Institute.

** - - - -**

"WAKE UP!"

Andiél opened one sleepy eye, seeing a very excited looking Morwin kneeling by her bed. "What?"

"Well, don't you remember?" Morwin sat down.

"What?" she repeated.

Morwin smiled at her devilishly. This in itself terrified Andiél to no end. After all, if a shy, sweet elleth such as Morwin could look 'devilish', who knew what the world had come to? "Don't you remember what happened last night?"

Vague memories came tumbling back. _The gala… Haldir…_"_You're drunk!" … "Geroff! No, I'm not! I perfectly fine!" … "No, you're not. You're completely drunk! If you can't hold the alcohol, why did you – " The world became blurry… spinning… spinning…_

Fearing the worst, she looked back at Morwin. "Just tell me," she demanded, "What happened?"

"Haldir," began Morwin triumphantly, "Was the one that sent you home last night!"

All color drained from Andiél face, "_What?!"_

Her traitorous friend actually _smiled_, "Yup! I saw him cart you in over his shoulder myself!"

Andiél jaw dropped. "Please tell me you're joking, Morwin, or I shall be forced to take your life!" she declared.

Morwin just rolled her eyes, "You're so dramatic about everything. It's not _that_ bad! I, for one, feel – "

"_Not feel bad?!_" she shrieked, "Have you gone _mad_? This is _Haldir_ we're talking about here! He might be coming up with all _sorts _of ideas from this! How will I ever face him again? How will I ever face Elf-kind again?"

"Oh good grief. You can't have it as bad as the poor Prince Legolas, at least. I mean, _he's_ the one that's – "

"Legolas!" Andiél screamed, leaping up.

**- - - -**

"Are you going to do nothing?" she demanded, finding him in front of the school.

Legolas regarded her calmly. Too calm. "What would you have me do? Arwen is not one to change her mind."

"But you're different, Legolas! She would listen to you! She _loves_ you!"

His head snapped back at her. "Do not speak of what you do not know."

Andiél threw her arms up in exasperation. "You're helpless!" Refusing to hear more, she quickly ran off. _I can't believe it! Would her really just let her go?!_ "Arwen!" she cried, spotting the beauty ahead.

The Peredhil turned, and smiled when she saw whom it was. "Andiél! How are you?"

"Please don't go!" she blurted.

Arwen did not look surprised. "Why do you ask that of me, Andiél?"

Andiél gritted her teeth and dropped to her knees, not noticing Legolas appearing in the distance. "He could not bare it, my lady," she whispered passionately, "if you left. Can you not see? He loves you! Will you not stay, just for him?"

The Evenstar kneeled down by her, and grasped her hands. "Andiél," she said softly, caressing the sound, "you do not understand. My calling is in Rivendell. I do not belong here."

"But – "

She shook her head, "I cannot tempt fate, my dear. There is no other choice." She paused, looking deep into the younger girl's eyes. "Could you not accept that?"

Andiél looked away. She did understand, but how could she accept a decision that devastated Legolas so? If she could not have him, could he at least not be able to have the one he truly wanted and loved?

Arwen sighed sadly, "I'm sorry, Andiél. I cannot do as you ask." She left it at that.

As she watched the graceful elleth walk away, Andiél was no less confused than before. Why was the world so unfair? How could someone as pure and good be treated so terribly? Interrupting her thoughts, her hear running feet coming up behind her. "Why did you do that?" demanded a harsh voice. Legolas.

"I – "

"Did I not tell you to leave matters alone? I do not need you to plead my case and disgrace me!"

Andiél erupted, "You are just shrinking in the corner, Legolas! You are letting the love of your life slip through your very fingers! Can you not make a stand for what you want and need? Get your act together!" She stomped on the ground, then ran away, frustrated.

**- - - -**

That night, as all the students were fast asleep, Legolas Greenleaf stood upside down against his door.

.

"_Whenever you need to cry," soothed a young elleth, barely five centuries of age, "all you need to do is to turn upside down. Your tears can't flow that way, Legolas! And so they will stop."_

_Legolas told her quietly, "I don't cry when you're around."_

_She smiled at him, "Then I will always be around."_

_._

"You lied to me, Arwen."

**- - - -**

"I can't believe you're really leaving us, darling!" exclaimed Elrohir.

Arwen regarded Elrohir sorrowfully, sighing. "Neither can I."

Elladan inquired, "You'll write us every day, won't you?"

A small smile appeared upon her lips, "Of course."

Haldir frowned, "Where is Legolas?" The five looked around, but the Elf was not in sight.

Finally, Arwen gave up, shrugging sadly, "I do not blame him. It was an unfair choice that I made." Without another word, she hoisted herself up on her steed, and motioned for her bodyguards. "Farewell, my friends. Haldir, Elrohir, Elladan, and Andiél: carry with you my fondest wishes." She offered them one last smile, and then took off through the gate, without a backward glance.

After a few minutes, the groups heard footsteps behind them. "Hey! Where have you been?" hollered Elrohir, "She's already gone!"

Legolas smiled mysteriously, then pointed at a horse standing by the gate. "I'm going after her," he announced.

Four jaws hit the ground. "Why the sudden change?" asked Haldir, never one to be silent for too long.

"A strong Elf once told me not to give up, to go after my dreams." Legolas smiled, looking at Andiél, "So I intend to."

Elrohir cheered, pulling his into a tight brotherly hug. Elladan patted his back affectionately, "Knew you'd come through! Does she have any idea?" Legolas shook his head, grinning.

"Uh…" began Haldir, stepping up to his friend.

Legolas grinned, and stuck out his hand, "I think it's about time we called a truce, wouldn't you?"

Haldir grinned, accepting the hand, "Most definitely."

They watched Legolas mount effortlessly. With a small salute, he gracefully turned, following love's tracks, two guards in tow.

Elladan and Elrohir watched awestruck for a moment, but then left, grinning and joking between themselves. Andiél smiled. It could not have been more perfect. Legolas and Arwen were like a fairy-tale couple; everything worked out exactly like it should have.

"Do you want to go on a date?" asked an unexpected voice.

"Sure," she said carelessly, not really listening._ He's really done it. He's really going to find his true happiness._

Haldir grinned, "Great! I'll meet you at the dining hall for lunch tomorrow, then." Not waiting for a reply, he took off.

Andiél's snapped up. _Oh. My. Word._

**- - - -**

"Where's Morwin today?"

"Something came up; she was unable to come," her boss told Andiél, "Could you take her later shift? It's only two hours longer."

Andiél scrunched her eyebrows. _Am I forgetting something?_ She shrugged, "That'd be fine." The elderly elleth smiled, putting on her large cloak and headed outside. Andiél rested her elbows on the counter and sighed.

The sky outside was pitch black. Heavy thunderclouds hid the sky, and massive drops of rain were pelting at the earth. Every so often a terrible flash of lightning would light up the entire bakery with blinding light, accompanied by starting thunder. What a terrible day.

A messenger Elf walked in from the storm, soaking wet. "Lady Andiél o Rivendell?" She nodded. "I have a letter from your parents, my lady."

.

> _Our dearest Andiél,_
> 
> _Why did you not tell me of your Haldir character, my sweet? I am wounded! However, I must add that I am ever so delighted that you have finally stopped being so obstinate. This creature sounds so terribly lovely. As your mother, I do feel as though it is my duty to encourage you to not let go of this golden opportunity! 'Tis about time since you got married!_
> 
> _Mother_

.

Andiél stared at the paper blankly. How on earth did her mother find out about this? "Her" Haldir? Married? Next thing she knew her mother would be calling him "son"! She snorted. _I bet he would get a terrible kick out of that. _

How ridiculous.

Two hours later, her boss came running back in. Shaking her coat several times to rid it of water, she smiled brightly. "Thank you so much, Andiél! You're all set to go."

Andiél stood up, smiling. "No problem." Wrapping her cloak tightly around herself, she stepped bravely into the storm. It was not until this moment when she suddenly broke into a run, finally remembered something. _My date! _

Racing through puddles and people alike, she dove her way towards the dining hall. She saw him immediately. There he was, Haldir o Lórien, complete drenched from head to toe, sitting at the steps in front of the hall. Upon seeing her, he shot up. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" he hollered.

"I'm sorry! I totally forgot!"

Haldir glared at her, "FORGOT?! YOU HAD A DATE WITH _ME_ AND YOU **FORGOT**?! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR TWO STRAIGHT HOURS IN THE DAMNED RAIN!!"

Andiél frowned, "It's not like I asked you to do that. Why didn't you just leave?"

"LEAVE?!" Haldir seemed appalled at this very idea, "I THOUGHT YOU GOT IN AN ACCIDENT OR SOMETHING! WHAT IF YOU GOT HURT?"

She turned slightly red. "I wasn't aware you cared so much," she said quietly.

Haldir suddenly looked rather embarrassed as well. "Well," he changed the subject, "Let's hurry up and get out of the rain, alright?" She agreed, shivering.

They settled in at a cozy little restaurant across the street. It was strange for Haldir. He had been trying so hard to get her to go somewhere with him. But now that she had finally agreed, he wasn't quite sure what to do. The conversation was rather subdued, and highly awkward, but it still passed too quickly. Before long, to Andiél's relief and Haldir's consternation, the waiter came with the check.

Andiél laid out her share of the bill. "Here."

"What are you doing?" Haldir frowned.

"Paying for my meal," said Andiél slowly, as if she were speaking to an elfling.

"Ellith are not supposed to pay," he stated, giving the waiter the full payment. The Elf quickly accepted and walked away.

Andiél glared at him, "What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you think _you're_ doing?" he retorted.

"I'm not a charity case. I am fully capable of paying for my own meal!"

He rolled his eyes, "Andiél, ellon are _supposed_ to pay for the damned meal. Just let it go."

"No! Stop trying to make my decisions for me!"

"No! Stop acting like such a brat!"

"Stop acting like just a jerk!"

"I'm _not_ a jerk!"

"Yes, you _are!_ I have never met someone as _jerky_ are you are!"

Haldir glared at her, "Fine!"

"Fine!"

"_FINE!" _They both sprang out of their seats at the same time, glaring at each other.

The nervous waiter came by, "Uh…sir? Are you and your girlfriend ready to – "

"I'm not his – "

"She's not my – "

"Leave? We're closing now; everyone's leaving because of the storm."

Stilling fuming, they both picked up their things, and stomped away. Andiél walked as fast as she could, trying to keep him behind her. She pushed open the door, and kicked it shut. Haldir stopped it, and slammed it behind him. Suddenly, Andiél stopped. Haldir walked right into her.

They had come to a dead end.

"What on earth?"

Haldir rolled his eyes, "You went in the wrong door. This is a closet." He turned around. "Shit."

"What?" she asked.

Haldir turned back to glare at her. "The door's locked."

Her eye's widened, "What?!" She started banging on the door. "HEY! ANYONE OUT THERE! OPEN UP!" Silence.

"This is all your fault, you know," he told her.

"_My_ fault?"

"Obviously. You're the one that walked in here."

"_You_ followed!"

"I thought that you were actually smart!"

"I _am_ smart, just not when _you're_ around!"

Needless to say, this continued for quite some time…

**- - - -**

The next morning:

Andiél woke up to darkness. She blinked several times, trying to remember where she was, and why she was sitting cross-legged against a hard wall. Her eyes began getting accustomed to the dark and she realized there was something very heavy in her lap.

That something stirred.

Andiél suddenly recalled. _But why was Haldir's head in her lap?! _ She shifted slowly, trying to push him up. No avail. The git was twice her size, and she couldn't move an inch. With nothing better to do, she examined the ellon in her lap. _For someone so damned annoying, even she could not deny he was incredibly good-looking_, she thought, smiling.

Haldir suddenly opened his eyes, and looked straight at her.

After a moment, Andiél looked away nervously. "Good morning."

He pulled himself up clumsily. "Good morning," he said gruffly.

She bit her lip, wondering why she felt so nervous, "Did you sleep well?"

"Alright," he stared at her openly, with an strange look about his face. Andiél gazed back at him. _Why do his eyes have to be so blue?_ Haldir seemed to be caught in a trance. Slowly, he leaned in. Andiél licked her lips subconsciously…

Suddenly, the door shot open, and someone entered. An old Elf-lady looked in and exclaimed, "What are you doing?!"

"Uh…"

"In a closet?" she looked scandalized. "The things young Elves get into these days! In my day, we just used the bedroom!"

**- - - -**

**Next Time:** The school finds about Andiél and Haldir's date! Oh no! Also… someone seems to be out to Andiél. But… WHO?


	10. Cause and Effect

**A/N:** Sorry! I had to upload it again… I have an issue with spelling mistakes… and parts of some scenes are edited as well…mainly the one between Elrohir and Haldir towards the end.  Thanks for your patients! Cheerio… and enjoy!

-

**CHAPTER 10:  CAUSE AND EFFECT**

-

"Well?"

"Well _what_?" asked Haldir impatiently.

Elrohir rolled his eyes.  "Haldir, in case you have forgotten, you have not been on a real date in near two _hundred_ years!  This is important!"

"Spill!" agreed Elladan, "Now!"

"There's nothing to tell."

Elrohir gave a choking laugh, "Then what's this I hear about a closet?"

Haldir turned beet red, "How'd you find out about that?"

Elladan suddenly sat up straighter, "Wait, a _closet_?  Well!  Isn't this interesting?  How long were you in it?"

"Fhur de yole nit," he mumbled.

"_WHAT?!_"

"For the whole night," he repeated, turning even redder.

Elladan began laughing hysterically.  Elrohir, on the other hand, gave Haldir a good pat on the back with a solemn look upon his face.  "It's about bloody time!"

 - - - -

"Hi Andiél!"

The elleth whirled around.  It was a girl she had never seen before.  "Uh…" she scratched her head, "Hi."

The stranger smiled brightly, "Your hair is _so_ gorgeous, Andiél!  I wish mine were as silky!"

"Um… thanks."

The girl's companion chimed in, "I know!  And your skin is so flawless, Andiél.  Do you rub it with anything special?"

"No…"

"Wow," breathed this second girl, "you are _such_ a natural beauty!"

"I know!" said the first one.  "Well, we've got to go.  See you later?"

Andiél forced a smile.  "Right."  Shaking her head to herself, she made her way to class.

"Pop quiz!" Lord Agelair announced, causing Andiél to pale dreadfully.  She had spent no time on schoolwork at all.  She didn't even know what the topic was, much less all the details he always asked for.  "Are you alright, Andiél?" he asked.

Andiél bit her lip.  "I don't really know what's going on, Lord Agelair."

"Oh, that's alright.  You're excused from the quiz." 

She blinked. "I'm sorry?"

The elf-lord gave a wave of his hand.  "I think you're a brilliant student, Andiél.  There's no need for you to take the quiz."

_Brilliant student?  I'm practically failing this class!  _Andiél raised an eyebrow.  This day was going from strange to straight out bizarre.  And it didn't end there. 

As she was walked towards dining hall for lunch, none other than Cylleth and Thradilia came scuttling over to her.  "Hi Andiél!" cooed Thradilia, throwing an arm over Andiél's shoulder.

She frowned, "I'm sorry…are we friends?"

Cylleth shook her nails at her.  "Now come, Andiél.  You wouldn't let those small mishaps get in the way of our friendship, now would you?"

"Uh…"

Thradilia said, "I knew you would see past all that, Andiél!  You're _such_ a thoughtful person – "

Her words suddenly faded; Andiél stopped in her tracks.  Haldir, Elrohir, and Elladan were walking straight towards them.  Haldir caught her eye, and unless her eyes were deceiving her, began to _blush_.  Immediately honing in on their friend's suddenly silence, the twins became noiseless as well.  Well, they were trying.  Elladan, for one, was not exactly what you would call an expert at holding in laughs.  Elrohir gave Haldir a shove forward.  "Say something!" he nudged.

Haldir stepped up awkwardly, "Uh…hi."

Andiél's eyes dropped to her feet. "Hi." _I-want-to-vanish-I-want-to-vanish-I-want…_

He bit his lip. "Uh… I'll see you later, then."  He attempted a smile, all the while pretending that the whole population of the school was _not_ watching him, and briskly walked away.  Elrohir and Elladan followed, both of which who had deteriorated into outlandish giggling.

Andiél, still refusing to look up, practically ran to a nearby table, her face color resembling that of a sour grape.  Oblivious as ever, Cylleth pulled up a chair next to her, sighing, "You guys are _so_ cute, Andiél!  I should have known what an awesome couple you would make!"

"You're so perfect!" added Thradilia, "Together, we must be the most popular three ellith at the Institute!"

"We should come up with a name of ourselves.  The Three Sisters!  How does that sound?" chimed in Cylleth.

From behind, Nadireth walked nervously to the table.  "Could I sit here?"

Thradilia frowned at her.  "These seats are only for _popular_ Elves.  Go back to where you came from."

Andiél stopped her hastily, "No.  Stay, Nadireth, please."  Thradilia and Cylleth rolled their eyes at each other. 

Cylleth said to Andiél, "You know, we're going clubbing tonight.  Come with us!"

"I don't know… I've never been – " She looked unsure.

Thradilia gave a huge smile, "It'll be great, Andiél!  You'll have _so_ much fun!"  Cylleth nodded. 

"Sure, we'll go!" spoke up Nadireth.  Andiél cringed.  A night out with Cylleth and Thradilia?  Not exactly her ideal way a spending her time…

- - - -

She had ended up asking Taúr to come with them as well, deciding that she would probably need extra restraint if she _happened_ to reach across the table and lunge for the monster girls.  Taúr, as always, obliged to her wishes. 

An Elven club scene, decided Andiél, really was not that different from a party.  You have the band (in this case a solo singer).  You have the dance floor.  And you definitely have the Elves that slowly becoming more and more intoxicated.  Amazing.  The only real difference was the fact that the club was a _lot_ darker. 

Andiél's eyes returned to the singer thoughtfully.  He was rather mellow looking, and had sort of quiet aura about him… reminded her of Legolas, really. _Legolas. I wonder what you're doing this very moment…_

"We're playing a game," Nadireth told her.

Andiél snapped out of her daydream, "What?"

"We playing the dare game," Cylleth told her impatiently, clearly annoyed that she wasn't paying attention.

Thradilia jumped right in, "Cylleth.  I dare you to kiss that Elf at the bar right on the lips!"  She pointed at a guy that had obviously downed one too many drinks that night.  Cylleth smiled confidently.  Walking over, she tapped him on the shoulder, and she smacked her lips on his before he could blink.  Andiél laughed at the shocked expression he harbored.  _Perhaps this isn't so bad after all…_

Cylleth sat down gloatingly.  "Nadireth.  Why don't you flash that groups over there?"

Nadireth turned an awful shade of purple.  "No- no way!  I c-couldn't!"

Thradilia smiled sadistically, "Come on, Nadireth.  Don't spoil the fun!"

"I really c-can't."

Cylleth rolled her eyes.  "Fine, fine.  Drink your punishment then!"  She held up a glass filled to the brim with dark red wine.  Nadireth gulped, but accepted the glass.  She swallowed it all in one swig, wincing.

.

An hour and a half later:

Andiél looked over at her friend worriedly, "Nadireth?  You alright?"  Instead of answering, the poor elleth collapsed in her seat.

"She'd had too much to drink!" Taúr stood up.  "I think I'd better take her home."

"Good idea," agreed Andiél.  She was slightly dizzy, having gulped down several glasses herself.

Thradilia giggled, "Andiél, don't leave!  I have another one for you!"

- - - -

Teldur yawned.  _What a night!  I thought all the damned Elves would never leave!_  He massaged his throat, and winced.  He was definitely going to be hoarse the next morning; six hours was way too long to be singing.  As he was extinguishing candles, he heard a soft groan from one of the back booths.  Walking back to investigate, he found it was a sleeping girl.

He gave prodded her gently on the arm, "Hey! Get up!"  No response.  The girl was out cold.  Seeing no other choice, he hoisted the elleth over his shoulders. 

- - - -

There was no school the next day:

"Hey! Andiél!  Over here!"  It was Elladan.  Andiél took the only empty seat at their table – which happened to be right next to Haldir.

"Do you want anything to eat?" he asked, somewhat embarrassed.  Andiél shook her head, not turning red by sheer will power.  Haldir's entire attitude immediately changed.  "What?  You're as skinny as a damned twig!  How can you not eat?  Here!"  He began heaping the contents of his plate onto her empty one.

Andiél cringed as Elladan crooned.  "Aww… That's so cute, Haldir!  Could I have some of your food too?"

"Bug off."

Elrohir snickered. "This possessive boyfriend attitude of yours is very becoming, Haldir."

"I am _not_ a possessive boyfriend!"

"Whatever," Elladan shook this head, and turned to Andiél.  "He may seem all nice and cuddly now, but trust me, if he ever saw you even _talking _to a guy other than one of use, he'd probably slaughter him in a blink of the eye!"

Haldir rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

Andiél bit her lip, recalling the events of the morning…

.

_I hate hangovers,_ she thought fervently, waking up to a splitting headache.  She snuggled under the covers, reluctantly recalling the events of the previous night.  Suddenly, she thought of something. _How did I get home?_ Glancing around, she bolted up, all thoughts of headaches and otherwise forgotten. 

"I'm not in my room!" 

She looked down at herself in horror.  _I'm not even wearing my own clothes!_  Refusing to panic, she forced herself to take a big breath.  _There has to be a perfectly good explanation for this… _

.

"Are you alright?" Haldir peered at her closely.

Andiél jumped out of her seat. "Uh…I have to go!"  Without waiting for a reply, she took off, walking as fast as she could without breaking into a run.  _If he would kill someone for talking with me, what if… what if he found out?_  She sped on, not stopping until reaching the park.  She sat on a bench down heavily, burying her face in her hands.  _What am I going to do? **I** don't even know what happened…could I have…what if…but wouldn't you feel something after the first time?_

Out of the blue, a crumpled piece of parchment soared through the air and landed neatly on the bench beside her.  Andiél immediately eyed her surroundings, but not a soul was to be seen.  Puzzled, she reached for the parchment, and smoothed it out. 

.

_My beautiful,_

_You left in such a hurry this morn; I did not even have the chance to give you a kiss good-bye!  Your name is Andiél, is it not?  Such a lovely name!  Andiél, I would so utterly hate to end our affair so abruptly.  Would you not meet me now by the gardens, love?_

_Teldur_

.

Andiél's eyes widened; jaw dropped.  _"Affair"?!  "Kiss good-bye"?!_  So…so something _did_ happen after all? She felt her heart beginning to pump wildly.  Her head began to spin.  _What if I really did so something?  What if he tells someone?  _And yet, one question refused to go away. _What if Haldir found out?_  She quickly picked up her things, deciding if she were ever to get any answers, it would be from this Teldur. 

As she stood up, however, the sweeping breeze blew by, carrying the note onto the ground.  Andiél walked right past it.

- - - -

He was waiting for her, and greeted her with a bright smile, "Well hello there!"

Andiél glared at him, "Why did you write that note?"

"I wanted to say good-bye – "

"Well – "

"And tell you what happened, since you probably don't remember anything."  Andiél shut her mouth, opened it, then closed it again, rather frightening in her resemblance of a fish.  He told her simply, "Nothing."

Andiél blinked.  "Wait…nothing as in…._nothing_?"

"Yeah," Teldur nodded, "You just left a necklace in my dorm, so I wanted to return it to you."

Andiél took it from him, putting it in her bag.  "But…your note said…"

Teldur laughed, "I couldn't resist playing a little joke.  You should have seen you face when you first got here!"

"Just a joke?"  He nodded.  Andiél suddenly jumped up and grasped his hands.  "So nothing happened at all?!"

"Nope!" he affirmed, laughing at her as she pulled him around in dancing circles joyfully.

"_What are you doing?_" growled a third voice.  It was Haldir.

Andiél froze.  "Uh…we were practicing a dance!  See?"  She did another twirl.

"Let go of him!"

She dropped his hands, biting her lip.  "Sorry," she muttered.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?!" he screeched.  Teldur, looking rather afraid, slowly backed up and ran away.  "Hey you!  Get back here!"

"Oh stop it!  He didn't do anything!"

Haldir glared at her, "DIDN"T DO ANYTHING?!  He was HOLDING HANDS with you!"

"No he was _not_," she retorted. "I told you already.  We were just practicing a dance."

"I don't care!  You're not allowed to hold hands with him!" said Haldir stubbornly.

Andiél was fed up, "What is your problem?  Why do you always have to be so bossy?"

"I am not – "

"YES YOU ARE!  You are the most possessive, bossy, arrogant person I know!"

- - - -

"Am I really that awful?" grumbled Haldir, as he walked into the bar.  He spotted Elrohir and his 'catch of the week' snuggled in a corner.

"Give me a kiss before you leave, darling!" said Elrohir, smiling seductively.

The girl in his arms, swatted him away. "No."

"Please?"

She smiled.  "Will you be good?" she purred.

Elrohir leaned in.  "Always."

Haldir sat down after she left.  _How is _he_ always so good with ellith? It's not fair_! he thought jealously.  "Why didn't she just give you the kiss in the first place?"

Elrohir shrugged. "It's a female thing.  She couldn't wait to kiss me," he said smugly, "But they like to play hard to get." 

"How do they do that?"

"Well…" he scratched his chin, "I don't really understand it either.  They act all aloof and distant… but they really just want you to kiss them right then and there.  Or they just keep on insulting you and acting like they hate you or something, but in reality they couldn't _wait_ to jump into your pants.  They're the oddest beings in the world, females are!"

Haldir suddenly perked up. _Does that mean…_

"Andiél," Elrohir declared, "is exactly that kind of elleth."

Haldir smiled gleefully.

- - - -

Someone was taking a walk through the park.  A sudden gust of air blew in, and a small piece of parchment flew up and floated through the air gracefully.  Curious, the Elf caught it.  "Well, well.  That's interesting…"

- - - -

**Next Time:** Gasp!  What will this Elf do with Andiél's note?  And who _is_ this Elf?


	11. Trust

-

**CHAPTER 11:  TRUST**

-

"Andiél!" Nadireth raced up to her friend as fast as she could.  "Something's happened!  Cylleth and Thradilia are looking for you, with a whole swarm of angry ellith!"

"What?! _Why_?" Andiél looked bewildered.

Nadireth's eyes looked at her fearfully.  "They say they have something of yours…something about you betraying Haldir."

"_WHAT?_" 

"So.  I guess we're all hiding something, huh?" came a snide voice.  Andiél whirled around.  Cylleth.  "Is there something you wanted to tell us, Andiél?"  She waved around a piece of paper in her hand.  Andiél's jaw dropped.

"Where did you get that?!"

Cylleth looked down at her snootily, "Or were you going to keep this you _own little secret_?"

"Now see here, Cylleth.  Let me explain!  That letter was just a joke!  It didn't even mean – "

"Just listen to her!" shrieked the girl behind Cylleth.  Andiél recognized her as the girl that commented on her hair the other day.  "She still won't admit it!" 

The group of ten or so ellith surrounded her and Nadireth menacingly.  One pushed her from the back – hard.  "How _dare_ you betray Haldir, you little _ho_!"  Another yanked at her hair.  "Go back to where you came from, whore!"

Andiél turned on them, eyes flashing.  "Listen to me!  Nothing happened!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" roared a different voice.  It was Haldir, charging into the scene. 

Before Andiél could say a word, Cylleth leaped in front of him.  "After all you've done for her, Haldir!  Look at what's she did!"

Haldir took a step backwards, "What?"

She deposited the note in his hands with a flourish.  "Read this."

"No!" cried Andiél.  "It's not true!  That letter was just a joke!"

Haldir read the note, and blinked.  Then, as if refusing to believe what he saw, read it again.  The words did not go away:

"_I did not even have the chance to give you a kiss good-bye! … Andiél, I would so utterly hate to end our affair so abruptly.  Would you not meet me now by the gardens, love?"_

He slowly raised his head to meet her eyes.  Andiél took an involuntary step back.  He had never looked at her that way before.  His eyes shone of betrayal, of pain.  But above all, one thing shone brightly for the first time – doubt.  Andiél felt tears stinging at her eyes.  _No!  This is all wrong!!  _His voice came out like a growl – primal, raw, yet lined with unmistakable anger – that shook her very core.

"You betrayed me." 

Andiél shook her head furiously, "NO!  Haldir, listen to me!  It doesn't matter what they say…"  Her voice was barely above a whisper.  "Just believe me. Please – "

"You weren't who I thought you were."  With a swish of his cloak, Haldir was gone.

Cylleth moved in triumphantly.  "What are you going to do?" she taunted mockingly.

Andiél only stared after him miserably.  _He doesn't believe me._  She didn't even remember there were others there until a stinging slap whipped across her cheek.

"You don't deserve him… you bitch."

- - - -

That night, Haldir seated himself by the stream, staring off into space. 

"Uh…Haldir?"  Elrohir sat down gingerly.  "Are you alright?"

Haldir took another swig out of his eighth bottle.

Elladan remarked, "You know, too much alcohol _isn't_ good for you!"  He looked around, wrinkling his nose.  "Did you have to pick such a horrid place?  There are mosquitoes everywhere here!"  He slapped himself on the arm, nailing one.  "Why are we here, anyways?"

"Well," began Elrohir in an all-knowing voice, "People that are sick come here to drive off their illness."

"Really?" Elladan's eyes widened.  "What kind of sickness does Haldir have?"

His twin shook his head sadly, "It's the 'love bug'.  No other treatment but this.  Just sitting by the water, staring away at absolutely nothing in particular – "

"And randomly taking swigs of alcohol – "

"You know, all we need is some sad music in the background, and the scene'll be complete!  I mean, look at those blokes over there.  They could _definitely_ use some good music!"  He pointed at the several Elves down the stream, who were all pretty much in the condition as Haldir. If not decidedly worse.

Elladan nodded in agreement. The twins watched their friend for a few more moments.  Finally, Elrohir declared, "I think he has reached the point of no return.  If we don't stop him, I don't think he'll ever stop!"

Elladan looked rather frightened, "Then what should we do?"

Elrohir scratched his chin.  "Well, there are two options, really.  First, we could just hand him two more bottles, and so he will collapse in drunkenness, so we can cart him home over our shoulders with much pain and struggle involved" – Elladan shook his head determinedly – "or we could go number two."

"Which is what?"

Elrohir showed him an empty bottle.  "Knock him senseless, and then cart him home, still with much pain and struggle."

"Hm…" Elladan thought about this. "The second one takes less time; let's do that."  Elrohir handed him the bottle.  "Why do I have to do it?"

"Well, I've never hit a fellow H4 member before," Elrohir told him.

"And _I have_?!" he looked terrified, "What if Haldir comes after me with an ax tomorrow or something?!"

Elrohir sighed, "Well…I suppose we could just hit him at the same time, so all's fair."

Elladan nodded, "Agreed."  They searched the ground for another bottle.  Then, turning slowly, and lifting their arms, ready to strike -

Haldir was gone.

Elladan raised his eyebrow and scratched his head.  "What do you make of _that_?"

"Hm…"  Elrohir nodded calculatingly.  "I think the bloke's in love."

"Naturally," said Elladan dryly, "The guy's insane, drunk, and likes to disappear. Of course he's in love. Now why didn't _I_ think of that?"

- - - -

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Nadireth asked a final time.

Andiél nodded, and attempted a smile.  "Yeah, I'll be fine.  I mean, what's a couple of bruises, right?"

The other elleth looked concerned, "Those ellith were downright brutal.  Maybe I should come by early tomorrow, so we can walk to school together?"

"No," Andiél shook her head, "It's alright.  I'll manage."

Nadireth was not convinced.  "Alright… whatever you say…"  She gave Andiél another smile, then left, closing the door softly behind her.  Once outside, she gave a loud sigh.  Poor elleth…

Suddenly, she heard someone's footsteps coming her way.  A staggering figure appeared a little ways away.  Tall…muscular…  "Haldir!  What are you doing here?"  Seeing his drunken state, Nadireth rushed forward to support him.  "Why were you drinking so much?"

"Why did you do it?" Haldir demanded, staring at her with droopy eyes.

Nadireth faltered under his gaze.  "What are you talking about?" she asked uncertainly.  Haldir was heavy, and beginning to sway despite her efforts.  Using all her strength, she heaved him against a nearby pillar. 

Haldir grabbed her shoulders. "I trusted you…" he mumbled incoherently, "Why did you do this to me… Why are you being so heartless?  You're crushing me…"

"You think I'm Andiél, don't you?" Nadireth realized.

"Why did you ask me to believe in you?" he whispered.

Nadireth gazed at his beautiful face for a moment.  "I'm not – "

Unexpectedly, Haldir leaned forward, and kissed her passionately on the lips.  Such a kiss Nadireth had never experienced.  Such passion, such heat, such fire… She drowned in it.

- - - -

The next morning:

Haldir woke up groggily. 

"Good morning!" came a cheerful voice.  Startled, he shot up.  Nadireth smiled uncertainly, "Did you sleep well?"

"Why the hell are you here?" he asked rudely.

She faltered slightly.  "This is my dorm," she said quietly.

"Then what the hell am _I_ doing here?"

"You don't remember?" she explained, "You were drunk last night, and I didn't know where you lived, so I brought you here."  She gazed at him desperately, willing him to remember.

Instead, "What time is it?"

"Almost… almost noon."

"Crap!"  Haldir got up quickly.  Without saying another word, straightened out his clothing, pulled on his shoes, and headed for the door.

"Why did you drink so much?  Is it because of the letter?" she said quietly.

He turned on her, glaring.  "That's none of your business," he hissed.

 "You kissed me," she blurted out.

Haldir froze, "What?"

Nadireth gazed at him, her voice cracking.  "You don't even remember, do you?  You kissed me."

Haldir gave her a funny look, and then pointed out, "I was drunk."  His face was expressionless.

"I understand," she murmured, "You thought it was Andiél, didn't you?  You thought I was Andiél; that's why you did it."  She paused for a moment.  "But I don't care, because I understand your pain."

Haldir raised his eyebrow skeptically, and then turned away.

"I understand," she continued, "what its like to be in love with someone.  You don't see their faults.  No matter what they do, you will always trust in them, and see the best of all that they do."

.

"_Haldir, listen to me!  It doesn't matter what they say…Just believe me. Please."_

.

"When you're in love, all their flaws suddenly don't seem to matter.  All that matters is that they're there for you."  She cried out passionately, "I feel the same!"

Haldir continued walking away, placing his hand on the door.

"Haldir!"

He turned, and was immediately met by Nadireth running up to him and throwing herself into his arms.  Without abandon, she crushed her lips into his, kissing him fervently.  Haldir pushed her on the bed.  "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked angrily.

Nadireth looked at him tearfully, whispering, "Why do you treat me like this?"  She sat up slowly.  "I can be just as good as Andiél!  I can be strong, be brave!  Whatever you want, Haldir - I can change!"

"You're not Andiél."  He glared at her with cold eyes.  He opened the door, but paused for one more moment. "We will never speak of this incident again."

- - - -

Andiél was surrounded by a group of nutty ellith, bent up on what they were calling "revenge".  One girl delivered a swift punch at Andiél stomach.  "HO!" she screamed savagely.

Despite the sharp pain shooting through her body, Andiél refused to back down. Her hair was sticking up at odd ends, and her clothes ripped and torn, but she was not giving up. "Is that all you've got?" she yelled.  "A Dwarf could hit harder, you sissy!"  She turned to the offender, and returned a blow of her own, squarely hitting the girl's face.

Another elleth yanked her hair from behind, sending her falling to the ground.  The ellith started kicking her from all sides.  Andiél struggled to get back up, but they had her in a lock-down.  She saw one foot raising itself, preparing to stamp down on her head.  Andiél braced herself, shutting her eyes and turning her face as much as she could.

Just in time, Haldir grabbed its owner, and hurled her away. "Haldir!" cried one of the harassers, "She betrayed you!"  Haldir glared at her. 

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE!" 

He sat down on the ground next to Andiél, pulling her onto his lap.  Andiél opened her eyes slowly.  Seeing his familiar blue eyes, she breathed a sigh of relief. "I swear – " she whispered. Haldir placed a finger on her lips. 

"As long as you say you didn't, I'll believe in you." 

Andiél choked on a loud sob, tears soon running freely down the side of her face.  Haldir held onto her tighter, and rocked slowly, not saying another word. 

After a few minutes, he lifted her up in his arms, and began to walk towards the dorms.  "I can walk on my own!" she screeched.

Haldir looked at her with a sigh.  "It took me so long to be able to hold you; why would I let you go so easily?"__

Andiél stared at him for a moment, completely dumbfounded. Haldir paid no heed of this, and did not stop until they had reached his dorm.  He kicked open the door, and deposited Andiél gently on his bed.  "One second," he said.  He left the room, in search for a bandage kit.

Andiél bit her lip.  What was that all about?  _People were yelling at me and hitting me…but I didn't shed a single tear. And then…_"_As long as you say you didn't, I'll believe in you."_

W_hy does he make he feel so helpless?  _

Haldir came back, with several strips of white cloth.  He sat down on the bed, "Give me your arm."  Haldir carefully dipped a small strip of cloth in some alcohol, and pressed it against the biggest cut.

"OOOOWWWW!!"  Andiél yanked her arm away.

Haldir grabbed it back, frowning.  "Stay still!"  He reapplied the medicine.

Andiél immediately jerked it away again.  "That hurts!!  Stop it!!"

"Andiél," said Haldir sighing, "Stop behaving like an elfling!  I have to do this, or it'll just get worse!"  Andiél pouted, but obeyed.  Haldir bit back a small smile.  _Who knew such a spitfire could behave so childish?_  He quickly dabbed the rest of the cut, and bandaged it.  "There," he turned to look at her, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Andiél's breath caught in her throat.  _Stop staring at me… I'll stop breathing…  _She wanted to saying something – anything – to change the subject.  "You're a really a big pig-head, you know."  _Anything but that!_

He gave her a look of mild surprise.  "What?"

"You're a big pig-head!" _Stop me before I humiliate myself further!_ "What were you thinking?! Do you really think I would just sleep with someone.  Don't tell me you were jealous or something!"  _I can't believe I am such a dork!_  She looked at him, dreading his reply.  Why did she always have to start a fight when she was around him?

To her astonishment, Haldir didn't appear angry at all.  Instead, he looked at her seriously.  "Of course I was jealous!  I was so jealous, I wanted to go and kill the guy!"   She stared at him, jaw hanging.  Then, unexpectedly,

"Because I like you."

A strange sort of heat settled in on Andiél.  "Wh-what?"

Haldir swallowed, but repeatedly himself confidently, "I like you."  He looked at her, searching her eyes for a reaction.  "You don't have to say anything back… I just wanted to tell you."  He gave a shy grin, beginning to lean forward, yet still not losing eye contact.

"Don't," said Andiél, her hand flying up to cover her lips. 

He grasped her wrist, pulling it away.  He rested his other hand around her cheek, caressing it.  Without uttering a word, he closed the distance, pressing his lips against hers.  He had wanted this for so long… he wrapped his arms around her shoulders gently.

Andiél melted.  He was so gentle, yet at the same time, possessed a flaming heat.  His lips stroked hers playfully, teasingly, yet with infinite passion.  Forgetting everything that happened… all the times when she had sworn that she hated him… she kissed him back.

Encourage by her response, Haldir leaned in further, pushing up against her.  Slowly, they started to tip over…

****

**_Thud!_**

"Ouch!"

"Damnit!"

They hit the ground.

Rubbing their heads, Haldir and Andiél got up slowly.  "Why'd you have to turn so red?" muttered Haldir.  "You've completely ruined the mood."

Andiél rubbed her hands up and down her arms, "And you're not?  Your face is the color of a baby's bum!"

"I – "

She quickly stood up.  "I'd better go. Bye!"  Not staying for the reply, she quickly dusted off her robes, and practically raced out of the dorm, shutting the door behind her.

- - - -


	12. Revelations

**A/N: **OMG OMG OMG!! I am soooooooooo sorry!  The tennis season just started here in good ol' Vermont, and I have been riDIIIIIculously busy.  But it's **vacation week**! sound the trumpets, laddies!

-

**CHAPTER 12: UNEXPECTED REVELATIONS**

-

"HALDIR! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

The spectators winced.

Haldir glanced towards the small figure that was racing towards him.  "Revenge," he called innocently.

Andiél somehow managed to give him a look of utmost incredulity, despite her attempts to push through the crowd. And no wonder:

There were six or seven ellith lined up on the field with apples balanced on their heads.  It looked quite ridiculous, actually – until you saw that about 30 yards away, there were five Elves with lifted bows steadily aimed towards them. 

The whole thing looked rather surreal.

Each time an apple was hit, Haldir tossed another.  And the most peculiar thing was the elleth would actually catch it, and willingly replace it on her own head.  You would actually think that they were enjoying being shot at – until one would suddenly give a deafening shriek and collapse.  But Haldir would roll his eyes, and have someone cart her off.

Andiél finally wormed through the crowd, and was about to close the remaining distance between Haldir and herself to deliver a smartly placed punch on one of his more valuable body parts – then something clicked.  She knew those girls… she stopped in her tracks – eyes widened – and not quite sure what to make of this new development.

Suddenly, a more familiar scream pierced the air.  Andiél snapped her head to see none other than Thradilia.  Instead of apples, the petrified elleth had only a small nectarine on her head, and was made to face away from the archer.  Her face was ashen white, and her entire body rigid and convulsing madly.

It was too much.  Andiél punched Haldir on the arm as she came up behind him.  "_What do you think you're doing?_" she yelled at him. "Stop all this madness at once!"

"Why?" Haldir did not even turn his head.  "These are the people that were hurting you!"

Andiél remained obstinate.  "I know, but this is too much.  Look at them." She pointed at Thradilia.  "She's about to pass out!"

Haldir just shrugged.  "So what? She was the one that started this whole thing."

At that very moment, Cylleth came running through the crowd hysterically.  She grabbed Andiél's arm. "Please, Andiél!  Believe me, it wasn't her!"

Haldir narrowed his eyes at her.  "Do you mean it was you?"

The frantic elleth shook her head passionately. "Someone sent us that note, Andiél! I swear!  We really thought it was real!"

Thradilia, who wasn't standing too far away, cried out. "Andiél," she sobbed, "Please! I'm sorry!"

"Would you like to join your friend?" Haldir asked harshly to Cylleth.

She gave an involuntary shiver. "No – "

"Then shut the hell up!"

Andiél frowned, "Haldir. Stop all of this."

He widened his eyes at her incredulously, "_Do you mean so say you actually believe them?!_"

She glanced at Cylleth.  The frenzied elleth was watching her pleadingly. "Please, Andiél…I swear it…"

And then at Thradilia, who had started to sway slightly.  She turned to Haldir. "Yes. I believe them."

He peered at her closely. "Are you _sure_?"  Andiél hit his arm, harder this time.  Haldir was unconvinced, but gave in.  Yelling at the archers to stop, he turned back to Andiél.  Biting his lip for a second, he finally asked, "Are you mad?"

She shook her head.  "No."

"Promise?" He looked hopeful.

Andiél had to laugh.  "Yes, silly!  I'm not mad at all!"

- - - -

"Wh-what is it you wanted?" stuttered the poor Elf.

Haldir eyed him condescendingly.  "Relax; I'm not going to bite. I just wanted some help."

The Elf stood up a little straighter. "Y-yes?"

Haldir placed the offending letter into his hands, with its envelope.  "I want you to find out who sent this to Thradilia."

"B-but," he bit his lip, "how?  I couldn't possibly – "

"The handwriting on the envelope, you oaf," interrupted Haldir with a glare.  "Go through every single test or notebook in the entire Institute if you have to. I want this by the end of the week!"

- - - -

A few days later:

"Hey Andiél!" greeted Taúr brightly on her way home.  "How was your day?"

She returned the smile as he took his place by her side.  "Alright, I guess."

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at her book.

"Quenyan Studies."

"Would you like me to hold it for you?" he offered.

Andiél smiled, and handed him her books. "Thank you!"

"You just try getting a little closer, Taúr o Rivendell," growled a voice behind them, "And you'll be eating those books for dinner!"

Andiél didn't even need to glance back to know who it was.  "Haldir," she said irritably, "Will you stop terrorizing my friends?"

Haldir gave Taúr a glare, causing the poor Elf to take several steps back.  Then, as if someone had turned a switch, he suddenly smiled at Andiél.  "Here," he said, as he handed her a small, silver box-shaped object.  "This is for you."

Andiél took it, frowning.  "What is this?"

Apparently, someone had flipped another switch.  Haldir rolled his eyes.  "Silly commoner.  It's a _thôn_."  Andiél raised her eyebrows at him, still not understanding.  He sighed impatiently, and showed her the small groove in the middle.  "Whenever you need to talk to me, you just put your thumb in the middle here.  I have the other one, and it will start to glow."

She peered at it curiously, and then looked back up at him.  "Why would I need such a contraption?"

"You just do!" he exclaimed, exasperated.  Without further ado, he huffed at her, and ambled away.

Taúr look it from her, peering at it oddly.  "Didn't Haldir say he would stop bugging you?" he asked her, "Why is giving you a _thôn_ for?"

Andiél didn't reply, and looked rather irritated. It was a bit later, however, when she realized that the _thôn_ was only the least of her new 'problems'.

On her doorstep, there was none short of 20 differently sized boxes, each individually wrapped.  Andiél approached them wearily.  Once she saw a tag, she recognized the careful, ridiculously neat handwriting at once.

"Haldir!" she shrieked, "You just wait 'til I get my hand on – OW!" 

Something had suddenly burned her right hand.  She gave it quick shake, causing a small silver box to go flying across the room.  "YOU!" she cried, taking slowly, calculated steps towards her victim.  Her hands clenched before her, she glared at it ferociously.  "How dare you?!  What do you have to say for yourself?!"

The _thôn_ glowed innocently in reply.

- - - -

An hour or so later:

Haldir knocked on the door loudly.  "ANDIÉL! OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR THIS INSTANT!"

A sleepy elleth peeped her head out.  "What do you want? I was trying -" she gave a great yawn, "- to take a nap…"

He glared at her.  "Didn't your _thôn_ glow about – say – half an eternity ago?!"

"What?" Andiél scratched her head. Then, she was suddenly jabbed her index finger at Haldir's chest violently, apparently wide-awake.  "GLOW?! THE BLOODY THING BURNED MY FREAKIN' HAND! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, SCAR ME? And what is with all the gifts? I don't need any of that!  Take it back! Take it back!" she moaned hysterically.

Haldir chose to ignore this.  "I've been waiting forever!  _No one_ ignores me!"

"Well," said Andiél matter-of-factly, "That was before you met me."  She refrained from sticking out her tongue.

To her surprise, Haldir merely sighed.  "I didn't come to fight," he said, causing her jaw to drop off her face.  "I wanted to show you something."

She looked at him suspiciously.  "What?"

He held up an envelope.  "I found who sent Thradilia and Cylleth the letter."

Andiél sighed.  "Will you not quit?  I recall telling you to stop."

"Are you sure you don't care?" asked Haldir disbelievingly, "You don't want revenge on the person that tried to ruin your life?  What if they had succeeded?  What if I hadn't come in time?  You could have been killed!  What would your parents – "

"Alright, alright!" she interrupted.  "I get it already.  Jeez."

Haldir smiled triumphantly, grabbed her hand, and pulled her out of the door.  He pulled out a torn piece of parchment out of his robes.  "They live in the Section 3. Come on." 

About ten minutes later, the pair arrived.  The entrance looked exactly like all the other doors in the entire campus, but Andiél suddenly felt apprehensive.  _What do you say to the being that had tried to ruin your life?_  "Are you sure you don't know who it is?"

Haldir shook his head, watching her.  "All I know is that he or she lives here."  Seeing Andiél give a slight nod, he raised his fist and banged loudly on the door.  Once he stopped, completely silence settled in.  The dorm was empty.

Andiél breathed a sigh of relief.  Perhaps this was for the better. She decided that she didn't want to know who it was after all.

Suddenly, running footsteps were heard inside, and the door swung wide open.  A small elleth's head appeared.  "Yes?" Her eyes rested on Andiél, a small smile appearing on her face.  "What are you guys doing here?"

Andiél's throat went dry.  "Nadireth?"  She turned to Haldir accusingly.  "You said you were sure.  It couldn't have been her!" 

Haldir glared at Nadireth.  "Stop faking it.  Why did you do it?" he growled, tossing the letter to her.  "It was you who sent this to Thradilia, wasn't it?"

Andiél tugged on his arm.  "Stop this insanity!  You've made a mistake." 

"I don't make mistakes," he said in a low voice.  To Nadireth, he snarled.  "Isn't Andiél your friend?  Why do you want to hurt her?"

Andiél spun around, ready to leave.  But a soft voice stopped her.  "He's right, Andiél."

Andiél froze.  "What?" she asked quietly, her entire body seemed to suddenly go cold.  She turned back slowly, and looked at Nadireth.  She gazed into her eyes, searching for an explanation.  She found nothing.  "I didn't think you were like that."

Nadireth's eyes flashed.  "What right to you have to judge me?  You were the one that gave me the dress, weren't you?  He bought it for you, and you 'gave' it to me, so he would hate me.  Well, it worked, didn't it?"  She paused for a moment, and then asked, "Besides, if you were perfect, would I have found such a note?"

Haldir interrupted angrily, "Don't you _dare_ try to pin this on someone else - "

Andiél fixed her eyes on Nadireth sadly.  "I thought were friends…"

"Yes…" Nadireth looked thoughtful for a moment.  "If it were not for him, we would have been the very best of friends.  We're both commoners, aren't we?  We're both poor… but I work ten times harder than you!  I raised my family, got into here by pure scholarship, was first in my class! 

"Yet still, I am hated by everyone.  Hated! But you… you are so plain. You have absolutely nothing worthy of noticing – yet you are adored.  I resent that!  What right do you have to possess everything I have ever wanted?"

"ENOUGH!" roared Haldir.  He glared at her, and hissed, "Be prepared for your mark tomorrow."

Nadireth met his gaze evenly.  "Thank you," she snapped, and lifting her arm to slam the door.

"Nadireth," said Andiél quietly, stopping her.  She stared at her feet.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't know – didn't know that I had made you hate me so.  Really sorry."  She paused, taking a deep, shaky breath.  "But still, I want to thank you.  Thank you – for the one time that we were friends."

Nadireth bit her lip, and then closed the door numbly.

Haldir turned to Andiél.  "I – "

She raised her hand, silencing him.  "The mark is unnecessary."  She glanced at the closed door one last time, and then walked away.

On the other side of the door, Nadireth slid down against a wall, crying silently.

- - - -

The next day, the school was abuzz by the news that the top of the second year class, Nadireth of Lothlorien, had dropped out.  Andiél found a short note laid by her door.

"_Andiél – there are so many things that I want to say, but in the end I realize all no longer matters.  Yet despite all of that…I'm sorry._"

- - - -

A week later:

Haldir leaned comfortably back into his couch, grinning.  Andiél walked in rather angrily.  She held up her hand, which was rather red. "Explain," she demanded.

Elrohir and Elladan exchanged amused looks. _This ought to be interesting…_  Haldir stood up, and grasped her arm, pulling her down to the couch.  Despite her protests, he waved for a waiter.  "Oy. Get my girl something to drink."  The twins bit their lips, trying not to burst out laughing.

Andiél punched Haldir in the arm. "_Your_ girl?! Since when was I _your_ girl? Are you out of your mind?!" 

Haldir smiled at her cheekily.  "You've been so gloomy of late.  Cheer up!"

Andiél merely glared, not sure what to say.  While the group fell into silence for a moment, the waiter came with Andiél's beverage.  She glared at him, blaming him for the entire situation.  The poor Elf stumbled at her death look, and backed away – crashing right into the figure behind him.  The server spun around.  "I'm sorry!" he stuttered, quickly escaping.

"Well," said the Elf, lightly dusting off his robes.  "That was unexpected."

Four heads snapped in the direction of the familiar voice.

"**_LEGOLAS_**?!"

- - - -

There you have it! **Please** don't forget to review!


	13. Change of Heart

**A/N:** I know I know… Gaaaahhhh!! It's been sooooooo long!

I would like to really thank all of you who have been sooooo patient with me! You're awesome! I LOVE YOU! Unfortunately, everything is building up right now, at the end of the year… (yes – it's ridiculous – school doesn't end until mid-June) but DON'T WORRY! I wouldn't GIVE THIS STORY UP FOR ANYTHING!

Yup, I love you THAT much. Hehe. So bare with me for ONE MORE MONTH, and then I swear frequent updates just like before! Deal? Excelente!

-

**CHAPTER 13: CHANGE OF HEART**

-

"Well, hello."

Elladan practically lunged at him. "LEGOLAS!" he cried, "When did you get back?" His friend smiled, and hugged him back, "Just now."

"And you didn't even give us notice?" said Haldir, frowning slightly.

Legolas grinned. "What, you didn't like the surprise?" Elrohir laughed, and stood up also. He embraced his friend. "Does anyone look surprised around here?" he asked jokingly.

Andiél stared open-mouthed. _Legolas…_ Was he really there, standing right before her very eyes? She blinked, not daring to believe it was so. He turned her way. "Andiél," spoke his gentle voice, "Long time no see." She bit her lip. "Uh… welcome back," she said lamely, giving a weak smile.

Haldir frowned, and wrapped a possessive arm around her. He looked at Legolas pointedly, "Andiél's my girlfriend." The girl in question tugged on his arm, furrowing her eyebrows. "Now you wait a minute; it's not like that – " "What do you mean it's not like that?" interrupted Haldir. "Of _course_ it's like that!"

Legolas chuckled lightly, and sighed melodramatically. "That's too bad, I guess."

Andiél felt heat rushing up to her face. She let go of Haldir's arm, and turned to look at him. _What did he just say?_ Haldir glared at Legolas. "You'd better watch it," he warned, "You know the old proverb – 'If you mess with your friend's possessions you have to eat Dwarves'!"

Elladan and Elrohir burst in laughter. "Uh…Haldir? Where the hell did you get _that_?!" Haldir merely looked at them haughtily. Elrohir gave him a slightly disgusted look, but turned to Legolas. "Ignore him," he motioned for him to sit down. "How was Rivendell?"

"Alright… can I get a drink?"

- - - -

Andiél stared at her reflection, her honey-colored eyes gazing back blankly. She sighed, and rubbed her face. Exiting the bathrooms, she saw that the club was almost empty, save a lone couple standing by the counter. She quickly turned the other way, not wanting to interrupt what seemed to be quite an intimate conversation.

"Give me a kiss," said the elleth coyly. She fingered a loose strand of the ellon's hair, tugging on it playfully.

Her companion acquiesced, placing a gentle kiss upon her lips. "And? Is that all?"

Andiél froze. That voice! She spun back around, horrified.

The elleth pouted. "Just a peck?" She placed her hands around his shoulders, pulling him closer. "Where's your passion?" she asked in a husky voice.

"Don't worry, my dear," Legolas murmured, "You'll get plenty of that – " The elleth smiled triumphantly, leaning forward, but he pushed her back lightly. "Meet me after work."

Andiél's jaw dropped. _How-how could just be possible? Was this really the same shy, sensitive ellon she thought she knew?_ She quickly walked back to the remaining F4. "I feel a little sick," she announced, grabbing her bag. Without another word, she whirled around and left, furiously ignoring the threatening tears.

- - - -

The next morning, Andiél rose early. Deciding her dorm was too stuffy to stay in, she quickly dressed and left for the tree-platform in the woods. However, if she thought the peaceful setting would calm her, she was greatly mistaken. The ethereal silence did nothing but let her mind wander more.

.

"_Where's your passion?"_

"_Don't worry…you're get plenty of that later…"_

_"Meet me after work."_

.

Andiél frowned, staring wrathfully at a nearby tree branch. Was that really Legolas, or some foul trick that was made to deceive her eyes? Had he been true to his word and spent the night with that girl? What – what about Arwen? A mellow voice interrupted her thoughts,

"May I sit down?"

Andiél managed to turn a bit and give a small smile, ignoring the suddenly quicker pace of her heart. "Of course," she squeaked.

The prince of Eryn Lasgalen returned her smile, and took his usual place. After several moments, he turned to her. "What are you thinking of?"

She struggled to keep her face calm. "Not much," she lied. "How was Rivendell?"

"Fine."

Andiél looked at him curiously. _Why is he being so reluctant to talk about it? Should I ask about Arwen?_ She bit her lip, "Uh… Arwen, is she – "

"Are you really dating Haldir?" he interrupted.

"Huh?" he caught her by surprise. "Uh…" she stumbled for the right words, "It isn't exactly mutual. He just decided that."

"Really?" he stared at her intently. "Then how about being my girlfriend, instead?" Andiél stared at him blankly. "Well?" he asked, "Am I not as good as Haldir?"

"Are you – are you really Legolas?" she asked finally.

He looked at her with a rather surprised expression for a moment, and then gave out a burst of laughter. Seeing her confusion, he told her, "I'm just kidding."

"Just kidding?" Andiél cursed the words as soon as they left her mouth. _Why do I sound so let down?_

"Haldir is one of my oldest and best friends; I couldn't' do that to him, now could I?" He glanced at her with a rather sly grin upon his features. "Are you disappointed?"

"What? I – "

Legolas smiled wider. "We could date in secret, if you like."

Andiél emitted an uneasy laugh. "Another joke, right?" she said rather quickly. She suddenly got up, "Funny – uh… I have to go. Class." Words said, she quickly slung her bag over her shoulder, and turned to leave.

"Wait," he said unexpectedly. She froze, and turned back to look at him questioningly. "Andiél," he told her, "You've gotten prettier in my absence."

"Th-Thank you." She swiftly left to prevent him from seeing her crimson blush. Once back to ground level, she leaned against the tree trunk, breathing deeply. _What had just happened there? _ Andiél took a deep breath, lightly scolding herself. _He's become a flirt; just like the twins. I can't believe I believed him…_

.

"_You've gotten prettier in my absence."_

.

"Breathe," she commanded herself, "Just breathe."

- - - -

A morning two days later:

"Hey! Andiél!" Haldir's loud voice came from clear across the hall.

"What do you want?"

"Why are you so damned rude all of the time?"

Andiél had to smile – it was turning out to be quite a typical day already. "I wouldn't be," she rebutted, "If you were actually polite yourself once in a while."

Haldir looked indignant. "What?!" he yelled, "I'm _always_ polite!"

At that moment, all chatter in the hall ceased as every single Elf turned to look at him incredulously.

"See?" Andiél laughed.

Haldir tilted his head upward, and looked at her haughtily. "I ignore all attacks on my character, since it is obvious that they are all incorrect."

Andiél stared at him blankly for a moment, and then suddenly burst into wild, hyena-like laughter. "You – " giggle, giggle, snort. " – are _completely_ – "

"Oh shut _up_," Haldir hissed. He glanced up to check if anyone was witnessing her appalling behavior - they were – and frowned. He decided to change the subject altogether. "So," he began, "What're your plans for the end of the week?"

She shook his hand away, still clutching her stomach in an unsuccessful attempt to stop laughing. "Like they are _every_ week. I have to work." She bit her lip hard, but not soon enough to stop a rather atrocious noise escaping her nose.

Haldir rolled his eyes. "Why? You're dating the richest, most powerful Elf on campus!"

The change in Andiél's expression was rather startling. In a flash her grin had completely disappeared, she stood up rod-straight, and her eyes narrowed at him suspiciously. Haldir almost took a step backwards. "Haldir," Andiél growled in a low voice, "Just because you are rich does not mean that my entire family is eating off silver platters."

"Whatever," he brushed this off, "Just cancel _just these two days_, alright?"

"Have you been listening to a single word I've been saying? I _can't_! I have to earn this money!" She had flushed quite red.

"But I want to spend some time with you!"

Andiél opened her mouth, and then shut it again. She looked at funnily. Finally, she asked, "Why?"

"BECAUSE!" yelled Haldir, "You're my GIRLFRIEND!" She puckered her brows slightly. Taking her silence as compliance, Haldir grinned. "Good-bye! I'll come by to pick you up in the morning!"

She clenched her teeth, glaring after him. _Argh…_

- - - -

Andiél pouted silently, quite annoyed. For some reason quite unbeknownst to her, she was currently riding deep into the woods… the _Ithilien_ woods – the very same that had been taken over by the Shadow years before.

Why?

It all started early that morning. "I'll come by to pick you up", as Haldir had said and she had expected, had changed quite suddenly in "I'm come by, storm into your dorm, and start randomly throwing your clothing around for no reason".

.

A_ndiél stormed up to him. "What are you _doing_?!"_

_Haldir glanced at her, and said matter-of-factly, "Packing."_

_"I can see that," shouted Andiél, throwing her hands into the air, "But _why_, pray tell?"_

_"We're going on a trip into the forest." He said it as if it were the most obviously thing in the world. _

_Andiél's jaw dropped. "_WHAT_?"_

.

Apparently, the very first class of students at the Institute had once ventured into the woods, and discovered what they called 'A Sight Fit for the Valar'. Through the years, several groups had made the same long, laborious journey and the path eventually became used so often that it fell under the same protection against the Shadow as the rest of the Institute campus.

For this weekend, the H4 decided it was due time that they sought out this 'Paradise' for themselves.

So, there she was, feeling a little light-headed from the unexpectedness of it all, traveling further and further into the woods, with a rather excited Haldir at her side. Elrohir and Elladan were in front, each escorting their most recent "catch-of-the-week". And as usual, Legolas brought up the rear.

Andiél turned back to give him a smile. Halfway around, however, she suddenly changed her mind – she had forgotten he was not alone. This sudden reverse in motion sent a shooting pain through her neck. "Ouch!"

Haldir looked at her strangely. "What was that?"

Andiél frowned at him, "Nothing." Haldir arched his eyebrow at her, but did not say anymore. Once his attention was diverted, her thoughts trailed back – _Legolas was not alone_. Unfortunately, the strange behavior the Elf had exhibited his first two days since his return was showing no sign of departing. Like the twins, he had also brought an escort. _And not any escort_, thought Andiél contemptuously, _If that elleth's robes were any lower, she wouldn't really be wearing anything at all._

Andiél frowned, and allowed herself a small glance backwards. Once she did, however, she immediately wished she had not. The tart had deemed her own horse inappropriate, evidently, and was riding on his instead. She was obviously quite unable to sit still herself, as well, as it seemed that the prince felt it necessary to hold her quite firmly around the waist.

It took quite a lot of energy on Andiél's part to refrain from snarling.

- - - -

**My Favorite Quote of the Chapter:** "I ignore all attacks on my character, since it is obvious that they are all incorrect."

**What's yours?**


	14. Little White Lie

**A/N:** SORRY!! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! I know… I've been a COMPLETE TOOL about updating this! Hope you enjoy the chapter!

-

**CHAPTER 14: LITTLE WHITE LIE**

-

_Paradise_.

Utterly unbelievable and inconceivable. _This was paradise_. The trees glistened in the fading light, the birds sang, and a soft breeze rustled the leaves. Andiél took a deep breath, welcoming the fresh scent of untouched nature. The atmosphere here held a crystal quality that made it ethereal.

She was just gazing at the gorgeous talans when she was interrupted, as usual, by Haldir. The ellon carried a strange self-satisfied smirk, of which Andiél was immediately wary. "What?"

"What do you mean, 'what?' " Haldir's attempt at innocence failed drastically.

Andiél's eyes narrowed, "What are you smirking about?"

His smile widened even further, but instead of answering right away, he grabbed her hand. "Come. I'll show you."

Andiél pried his fingers off her hand. "I can walk perfectly fine on my own," she informed him. Haldir shrugged, and bound off. She followed him towards a huge tree and up the winding staircase. Her forehead wrinkled, wondering what other surprise he could possibly have in mind. _Knowing Haldir, it'll probably be something really, really stupid…_ She stopped herself. _But then again, that's what I thought about this… and it had turned out to be amazing. Maybe it won't be so bad._

Then again… maybe not.

Andiél's eyes grew huge once they arrived at their destination. "Is it…_ mine_?" she stared at Haldir, her jaw hanging open.

Haldir gave an uncharacteristically shy smile as she stepped into the magnificent talan. "Take a look out that window," he suggested, pointing to the far end of the bedroom. She obliged, promptly freezing in her tracks before the scene. Probably for the first time in her life, Andiél o Rivendell could not find something to say.

It was dark now, after the long trip, but even so she could still make out the spectacular outline of the great woods. "At sunrise, oranges and reds will splash over the trees," said Haldir, "I picked this just for you. " He came up from behind and wrapping his arms around her waist. Andiél didn't say anything, only sighing deeply. "This is our room."

_Wait a second! Our room?!_ "Um… Haldir?"

"Yeah?" he answered vaguely, not noticing anything different.

"Uh… I'm tired."

Haldir rolled his eyes. "Then get some sleep!" he said, pushing her lightly onto the bed.

Andiél suddenly shot up. "Sleep?" she repeated nervously, "Uh… maybe I'm not that tired after all. I usually… uh…" She glanced around the room, searching for an excuse. "I usually meditate for a really long time. Before bed."

"You _what_?" Haldir stared at her for a moment, completely bewildered. Finally, "Um… I think you've misunderstood me."

"Huh?"

"I didn't --- I'm sleeping on the floor," he told her, scratching his head.

After a pause, Andiél suddenly smiled. "Haldir…"

"You know," he interrupted, "I'm not saying I don't want --- Argh. Never mind. Just go to bed."

Andiél played with a loose strand of hair for a moment. "Would you like to sleep on the bed?" Haldir's head shot up. "I mean," she added hastily, "I would take the floor."

A scandalized expression immediately replaced the shocked one. "_The floor?!_ Do I seem like the type of Elf to let my girl sleep on the floor?" He glared for a moment, then turned away huffily. _Ellith._

Andiél clasped a hand over her mouth, barely preventing a laugh from escaping.

- - - -

Later that night, Andiél found herself tossing and turning. _Sweet Eru…_ Visions of Legolas paraded through her mind mercilessly. Shy, charming Legolas. _He's not shy anymore_, she reminded herself. … "_You've gotten prettier in my absence."_ … Legolas with that _tart_! Frustrated, she sat up.

"All I can think of… is his face…"

Startled at her own voice speaking out loud, Andiél quickly glanced at Haldir. The ellon had not stirred.

Sighing, she got up, deciding to take a walk. Perhaps the cool night air will clear these thoughts. She stood outside the door for a moment, embracing the cool, damp air. _I wonder what he's doing… _Andiél scowled. _With that whore that he's with!_ She shook her head violently, willing herself to think of something else. Anything else.

The night was silent, not even an occasional owl hoot or insect cry to be heard. She padded gently across the clearing, when she saw another figure in the distance.

Legolas.

She approached hesitantly. "What are you doing here?" she asked gently.

He glanced up at her, but did not seem to be fazed by her presence. "Not much… Where's Haldir?"

"He's… asleep." Andiél looked at his face closely. "Don't tell me you haven't even been to your talan." The prince shook his head gently. She frowned. "Are you feeling all right? You know you might – " Suddenly, Legolas grasped her wrist, pulling her down.

"What are you doing?" she asked, bewildered by his sudden action.

Legolas looked into her eyes pleadingly. "Hold me," he said, "Just ten minutes… No. Only five. Just… hold me?"

Andiél didn't move. "Why don't you ask that girl that you brought to hold you?"

He shook his head fervently. "No! I don't want someone I don't even know. " His eyes searched her imploringly, "Please. Hold me tight." Seeing his pained expression, Andiél knelt on the ground without another word. She embraced him in her arms, and held his head against her heart.

_Legolas…_ she thought, gazing at him, _Can you hear how my heart beats? Could you understand what it feels like… to be constantly picked, yet be able to deal with it only by a smile from one Elf? To not be able to tear your eyes away, with the fear that if you did, only for one second… something so perfect might disappear? _

_And now… you're here wrapped in my arms… my heart…_

"The time I spent is Rivendell," Legolas whispered, his voice choking with emotion, "were the happiest days of my life. Arwen was always there, by my side, in my arms." He paused. "But those times didn't last… Arwen began studying with her father. Then at night she would work on the teachings of Lady Galadriel…."

Andiél slowly lifted her arms from him, and took a seat, waiting for him to continue.

"But when she would finally come back, we would talk for hours." He turned to look at her, "We talked of you."

"Me?"

Legolas nodded, "Arwen likes you."

Andiél smiled shyly, "Really?"

"She admires your strength… it reminded me of that one time you were yelling at Haldir…"

.

"_How dare you! She already apologized. Why is that not enough? Just because you are rich, and powerful, does not mean you may treat others like they do not count. You're nothing but useless, spoiled trash!"_

.

"You were right. We are spoiled; without our parents, our wealth, we would be left weak and defenseless. Even now, I still cannot do anything for the maiden I love." He fell silent, gazing ahead. Andiél gently rested her hand on his shoulder.

And like this, they sat in complete, comfortable silence for some time.

Suddenly, Legolas said, "Your_ thôn_."

"Huh?"

Legolas pointed at the red glow in the fold of her gown. "Haldir's probably wondering where you are." Andiél frowned at it, and dropped it at her feet. He gave a small smile. "You should go back."

"What about you?"

Legolas gazed out at the towering trees. "I'll stay a bit longer." Seeing her doubtful expression, he gave a small smile. "I'm all right now. Don't worry."

The elleth nodded, obliging. "Good night." She turned, walking away.

"Andiél?" Andiél halted, turning back. "Thank you."

She gave him a small smile, and then turned away. She pressed a firm hand across her chest, as if restraining her beating heart from leaping out. The entire scene that just occurred was so… surreal. She crossed the clearing, the small smile still playing across her lips.

Suddenly, sound of someone clearing his throat broke the silence. Andiél head shot up to see the other three members of H4, each tapping their foot impatiently. Apparently, they had been waiting for quite some time. Upon seeing her, Haldir practically lunged forward. "Where have you been!?"

Andiél stood rooted, "Why are you all here?"

Haldir ignored this. "Where have you _been_?!" he repeated sharply.

"Me?" Andiél faltered. "I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk – a-alone."

Elrohir yawned. "You see?" he said to Haldir, "There was absolutely nothing to worry about."

Elladan winked at Andiél. "Do you know what this fool did? In the middle of the night, he comes _storming_ into each of our talans, yelling! 'Andiél disappeared! Andiél disappeared!' " He waved his arms around frantically, mimicking him.

Haldir colored slightly, and punched him on the arm. "I was _not_!" Andiél smiled.

Elladan waved him off, "Whatever. I'm going to bed." That said, he turned, still muttering complaints about Haldir's behavior.

Haldir glanced at Andiél, then quickly looked away, embarrassed. "Let's go to sleep."

"Sleep?" retorted Elrohir, "What sleep? Do you know what time it is?" He rolled his eyes, and then followed Elladan into the dark.

Andiél bit her lip, "I'm sorry."

Haldir sighed, "Just leave a note next time, okay?" He gave her a small smile, "Now let's get some sleep."

Andiél followed him slowly. _It's not like that… I lied to you. I was with Legolas… with Legolas in my arms. I'm… I'm sorry._

- - - -

The first morning rays began to light sky, gently brushing across the trees, and the lone prince. Legolas took a deep breath, "Morning..." He stood up, preparing himself for the new day. As he was about to leave, he saw a small object on the ground: Andiél's _thôn._

- - - -

**Mine: **"At sunrise, oranges and reds will splash over the trees."   maybe 'cause it's just so weird hearing Haldir being all gushy...

**What's yours?  As always, reviews are much appreciated! :)**


	15. Shattered

**A/N:** aussie88l: beam!!! … … audience: applause!! … … **that's right!! Updated in only TWO DAYS! So good, so good!** =) Mucho, mucho thanks to all my reviewers – couldn't have done it without you! Muah!

I'm going to be out of town until the end of July… so I'll see you all then!

-

**CHAPTER 15: SHATTERED**

-

"Ready… _Set…_ **GO!**"

On cue, the four ellon raced off into the obstacle course the ellith had set up earlier that morning. The four stood from a high balcony, beaming at their own handiwork. While the others watched on, cheering on their respective escorts, Andiél was screaming out commentary.

"And they're OFF!! Haldir appears to be in the lead after the first sprint, but no one is far behind! They're leaping up onto the rope ladders, now… it's close, but the narrow walkway along the talans will allow only a single file – who will pull out just a little ahead? … And it's Elladan!! Haldir is right behind, with Legolas coming third, and Elrohir bringing in the rear.

"From the balcony, the Elves must dive into the pond below… but carefully! There are plenty of rocks down there! WHAT IS THIS?? _Elladan is taking off his robes!! _Perhaps he's anticipating the upcoming swim? Or vying for ellith attention? _Whatever_ the reason, he sure is a SIGHT to behold…"

Andiél gave an exaggerated whistle, causing Haldir to turn his head and glare. Taking the opportunity Legolas jumped up to catch a tree branch and swung right over his head.

"Ooh... _crafty _moves made by our prince!! But no time to ponder this now – one after the other they're diving down in perfect form! And Elladan's plan has worked! Without robes, he is easily swimming far ahead of the others… and he's out! As the other tree struggle through the water, Elladan makes the next sprint in record time… He's climbing the tree… The others have only just pulled out of the water! Easily swinging through the trees, and landing gracefully on his feet at the end, **ELLADAN WINS**!!

"But the race is still not over! OH NO!! The other Peredhil twin snagged his robe on a tree branch! Though detained for no more than a few seconds, this immediately pulls him out of the running. This leaves only Haldir and Legolas competing for second place!

"They're swinging… swinging… Ooh Haldir is just a little ahead and about to let go… but _WHAT'S THIS?_ Legolas gives a mighty push even before he reaches the end, hoping to land before the warden… AND… nope, didn't work -- **HALDIR COMES IN SECOND**!" Andiél took a deep breath, her face red from excitement. _What fun!_ She took a step back, relaxing into a comfortable bench contently.

Elladan's escort, a tall girl of wavy blonde hair, beamed contently. "He has such stamina," she said, blushing lightly.

"Hmph!" retorted Elrohir's current girlfriend, a slim brunette, "Elrohir was just unlucky." She winked at her companions, "But Valar sure knows that _he_ has quite the 'stamina' as _well…_"

The blonde giggled, "Oh I'm sure he does! What about Legolas," she asked the third girl, who had huge green eyes, "Does he have 'stamina' as well?"

Green Eyes frowned a little, "Nothing happened."

"What?!" laughed Blondie, "You're kidding!"

"Not at all," she affirmed. "He didn't even come to our talan last night."

- - - -

Elladan grinned from ear to ear, patting his brother on the back. "Good job!" Elrohir gave him a death glare, but that only elicited a chuckle. "Come on! Be a sport! Luck, my brother, you just have the worst of luck!" This seemed to appease him a fair amount, and the brothers walked off together.

Legolas brushed off his robes, and got up to follow them, when Haldir called, "Oy! Legolas!" Her picked up something from the ground. "I think this dropped out of your pocket," he said, handing him a _thôn_.

"Oh, Andiél left it last night," Legolas said, "Could you give it back to her?" He smiled, and then turned away, leaving Haldir rooted to the spot.

.

_"Where have you been?!"_

_"Me? I couldn't sleep, so I decided to take a walk – a-alone."_

.

Haldir clenched his fist around the _thôn_, and stalked off, his eyes narrowed.

- - - -

Later, the party was enjoying a picnic dinner. As the other six were joking and talking merrily, no one noticed the two Elves at the end of the table being uncharacteristically quiet.

"Andiél," Haldir suddenly said.

"Hm?"

"Where's your _thôn_?"

Andiél frowned. _Where is it? I can't find it anywhere! I hope I didn't leave it with…_ She forced a smile, "It's in the talan." Haldir looked at her coolly, not smiling back. Before she could evaluate this behavior, however, she heard her name being yelled through the trees.

"Andiél! ANDIÉL!" Everybody turned their heads to watch a scrawny Elf, his clothing ripped and sullied, racing up to them.

Andiél smiled, "Taúr!"

Well… come on. Who else could it be?

The Elf finally reached them, huffing deeply. "Andiél!"

"Taúr, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you everywhere! And when I asked students, they all said you had gone on a trip with the H4!" He nodded towards the others, who were all still gawping at him as if they had never seen anything quite like him. "How could you?"

"I was just dragged along!" she told him, "I didn't know I has coming either!"

Taúr suddenly grinned, "Do you know what everything is talking about at school?" Before anyone can answer, he continued, "They're all talking about the Evenstar, Andiél! Apparently she has announced that she's trothing herself to a Man!"

"What?" cried Elladan. "What are you talking about?"

"His name is Aragorn, they say… A ranger!"

A stunned silence followed, then four heads slowly turned towards Legolas. "Uh… Legolas," asked Elrohir, "Did you know about this?"

The prince took a bite out of his meal, and said casually, "Of course I knew. It was all that was talked about in Rivendell."

"And?" prodded Elladan incredulously, "You don't… don't mind?"

Legolas shrugged, "It doesn't matter anymore." He stood up suddenly, "I'm a little tired; I think I'll go take a nap." Without another word, he turned and left, leaving eight confused faces staring after him.

_That's why he's been acting so differently,_ Andiél realized, _He wanted to forget._

- - - -

That night, Andiél stared at the ceiling, again unable to sleep. Knowing it would be useless to try, she got up… unaware that tonight, Haldir wasn't asleep either.

.

She found Legolas in the same place, and wordlessly approached, stopping right behind him.

"I'm all right. You should go back," Legolas said quietly, not turning around. Andiél bit her lip, but didn't move. "I said I'm all right," he repeated, "You can leave." Andiél closed her eyes for a moment, and then lowered herself next to him.

Legolas turned angrily, "Did you not – " He stopped, surprised to see tears running down her face. "Why are you crying?" he asked, his voice gentle, "I told you I'm all right… you can go back."

"You're not all right!" Andiél blurted, as sobs overtook her. "You don't deserve this, Legolas! I want to help you so much… but I don't… I don't know how…" She dissolved into tears.

Legolas watched her silently.

Andiél lifted her head, raising her eyes to his. "I-I try so hard to not to think of you," she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks, "but I can't… Wherever I am… you're all I that I can… Why-" She took a deep shuddering breath. "W_hy can you not find happiness_?"

Legolas swallowed, tears of his own beginning to spill. He pulled the sobbing girl into his arms, placing a finger on her cheek. As he wiped away a tear, he squeezed his eyes shut. "Why are you not the one I love?" Slowly, he lowered his lips to her forehead, lightly kissing it, caressing it. Andiél lifted her face, and before she knew what was happening…

Her lips met his.

The kiss was gentle… sweeter than anything Andiél had ever experienced. As it ended, they embraced each other fiercely, as if they would never let go. "You're so thin," he murmured quietly. "I feel like I could crush you."

Andiél held on tighter, sobbing into his shoulder. "It doesn't matter. Hold me close… even if I break." _Even if the world ended tomorrow… it doesn't matter. Because of today…_

Suddenly, Legolas stiffened, dropping his arms. His eyes were wide, staring straight past her. "Haldir." Andiél spun around.

Haldir regarded them coldly, "So this… this is it, huh?"

"Haldir…" she whispered, feeling all the color drain from her face. They stood up quickly.

Haldir approached slowly, "Legolas Greenleaf." He suddenly raised his fist and punched Legolas squarely in the jaw, causing the prince to tumble to the ground. He turned to glare at Andiél, and then spun around.

"Wait!" cried Andiél. "Haldir, please – let me explain!"

He turned back. "Explain?" he asked, his voice chillingly calm, "What is there to explain?" He stared straight into her eyes, his next words encased in pain. "I liked you," he said quietly, "For you… I fell with my entire heart. Yet again you take that heart… and you shatter it without a second glance."

Andiél took a step toward him. "I'm sorry, " she caught his arm. "I – "

"Don't touch me!" He threw her hand away, his voice an agonizing whisper, "Don't ever touch me again, Andiél o Rivendell." With a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

Andiél stared after him. _Haldir…_

.

_"Because I like you."_

_._

_"As long as you say you didn't, I'll believe in you."_

.

She sunk to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. _What have I done?_

- - - -

The next morning:

"You couldn't find him?" Elladan asked, lifting his head.

Elrohir sighed, taking a seat next to his brother on the balcony. "His horse is gone, and so is one of the guards. He left for the Institute alone."

His twin rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "_Now_ what are we supposed to do?" he asked, exasperated.

.

On the other side of the clearing, Andiél lied on her back, gazing up at the sky. Legolas took a seat next to her, watching her passively. "You still have me," he said quietly.

Andiél sat up, giving him a small smile, "I know." _Then why do I still feel so terrible? Like a piece of me… is lost?_

- - - -

That night:

Elladan paced back and forth across the bar floor. "But it doesn't make sense!" he decided, finally. "Everyone knows about Legolas' feelings for Arwen! Why would he – "

"Well…" said Elrohir, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Remember what Taúr was saying? With this Man and everything… That's got to be why Legolas has changed so much."

"Should you have experience with problems like this?"

Elrohir glared at him indignantly, "Don't drag me into this! This is about Legolas – "

"ENOUGH!!" roared Haldir, suddenly jumping to his feet. "I've heard enough from the two of you; I don't want to hear their names spoken ever again!"

"Haldir," Elladan reasoned, "you're being ridiculous. Not saying Legolas and Andiél's names isn't going to change anything. I told Legolas to come later, so you're going to have to talk to him. Tomorrow at school you're still going to have to see Andiél – "

"I said enough!" Haldir shouted. He stomped over and pushed him. "I told you to stop!"

Elladan glared back, and was about to retaliate – "STOP!" cried Elrohir. "Haldir, calm down. What's the point in hitting Elladan? He's your friend and he's only trying to help."

Haldir glared at him for a moment, then turned to glare at Elladan. (A round of glares from Haldir. What else is new?) Finally, he relaxed his shoulders. "You're right," he told Elrohir, "You don't hit your own friends." Elladan and Elrohir glanced at each other with a collective sigh of relief.

"With is why I will _never_ forgive Legolas Greenleaf!"

With a final glare to prove his point, Haldir sat back down. The other two joined him, apprehensively waiting for the arrival of the Mirkwood prince.

.

Ten minutes later:

Legolas walked in slowly, his usual nonchalant style ever present. Not meeting eye contact of any of his friends, he took a seat across from Elrohir without a word. The twins turned to look at Haldir, waiting for the explosion.

_A minute passed…_ No one said a word. Legolas and Haldir refused to even look at each other, while the Peredhils only switched back and forth exasperatingly.

_Three more minutes…_ Elladan let out a sigh, "Someone: say something!" He looked at Elrohir for support.

"Legolas, I know you're – "

"That's enough," cut in Haldir. He turned to Legolas, regarding him coldly, "Since you have chosen to be a traitor, there is only one decision to make.

"_H4 no longer has you as a member_."

- - - -

**Mine: **_He nodded towards the others, who were all still gawping at him as if they had never seen anything quite like him._ Hehe… good 'ol Taúr. You can always count of him for some laughs, no? ** What's your favorite quote?** I'd love to know!


End file.
